To Love an Enemy
by Shamanic Destiny
Summary: Once upon a time there were two warring coutries. Unexpectedly one day Princess Sango is captured by the enemy & much to her dismay finds herself falling for her arch enemy the handsome if not perverted Prince Miroku. [MirSa][InuKag]
1. Prologue

**To Love an Enemy** - _Prologue_

note: I do NOT own these characters they belong to they belong to the author of Inuyasha

Once upon a long time ago there were two warring countries. So long had this feud been going on that neither country could remember the cause for the bloodshed, all that they were taught from an early childhood was that their neighbors were their enemies and that they must be destroyed at all costs. If you ever found an 'enemy' you were to kill them, there was no need to bring them to court, and if you found yourself unable to kill one of the enemy (which was rare) there were plenty who would do the job for you. So for many years the war continued neither side winning nor losing. Sometimes your country would be ahead but it would never be for long. This was the relationship of the two countries of Larovel and Etonet until one day the unexpected happened...


	2. Decisions

**To Love an Enemy** - _Chapter 1 _

_note: I do NOT own these characters they belong to they belong to the author of Inuyasha_

Princess Sango sat straight up in bed with a wild sound. She was panting and her heart was beating so fast she thought it might burst. It was the same nightmare that she had been having for the past week. Unfortunately though, no amount of time seemed to diminish the fear she felt upon waking. Sango put her hand to her chest and forced herself to take deep breaths to calm herself. When her terror finally subside she tried to fall back to sleep but to no avail. After an hour of attempting to return to peaceful slumber she climbed out of her bed. Sango quietly put her slippers and robe on making sure not to disturb her governess who would surely reprimand her for being up so late at night. Sango smiled to herself imagining lady Kaede's reaction she would gasp and then she would shake her finger at Sango saying, "young lady, whatever are you doing up at such an ungodly hour! The sun has not even arisen! Not to mention it is not very lady like. What people would say if they knew their princess roamed around the palace like a thief. You need your beauty rest young lady, no you get right back to bed or I shall inform your father of this- this behavior!" As Sango tiptoed across her bedroom she had to put a hand over her mouth to stop herself from giggling.

As she quietly shut the large wooden door, which led to her bedroom Sango gave a deep sigh. Slowly she walked down the stairs and to the palace garden. Princess Sango stopped and stared as she reached the door way to the garden, she smiled at the beautiful picture it made with the moonlight steaming down upon the garden and bathing the flowers in it's pale light. Everything looked so peaceful at night, nothing like it was during the day, where it seemed that the sun's rays were stained with the blood.

As much as Sango disliked the bloodshed and slaughter she was not to keen on the peacekeeping ideas either. It would be too easy for Etonet to betray their trust. As the princess of the country of Larovel and the only daughter her father had, her freedom would be the cost of peace. Sango would be forced to marry the prince of Etonet, so far that seemed the only way that peace between the two countries might be reached. Her father had stamped that idea faster than you could say 'evil Etonet'. The king's excuse was that there was no way the king was prepared to sacrifice his daughter to the monster as the prince was known; but Sango knew the real reason her father was not prepared to marry her off was because she was....unacceptable. Princesses were supposed to be beautiful with long flowing blonde hair and wide innocent blue eyes. Princesses were supposed to be polite and docile, obeying every order with a smile and a sweet response. A tear dropped from Sango's eyes as she was forced to lean against the archway into the garden. This was an old pain one she had been forced to live with ever since that day. Ever since that fateful day Sango had scrutinized herself with the hardest eye. Princesses were not supposed to have long black hair with hard brown eyes. Princesses were not supposed to complain when their governess told them it was time for embroidery, or make sarcastic remarks. 'Princesses' Sango thought, 'aren't supposed to be like me.'

Sango's father had even gone as far as finding a 'substitute' princess as he called it for when princess Sango was supposed to appear before the people. Her father claimed it was a decoy in case the enemy ever attempted to capture her, but Sango was not that easily fooled. Her father had searched long and hard for her 'decoy' and Sango was not surprised when her father brought home a beautiful girl her age with beautiful blue eyes and long flowing pale blonde hair. The only ones in her family who had actually accepted her as she was and loved her were her mother and her younger brother Kohaku. But her mother had died giving birth to Kohaku when Sango was 4 and then not even a month ago Kohaku had been killed in a battle with Etonet.

The memory of her dear sweet brother brought a new wave of tears to Sango's eyes. Poor Kohaku, Sango knew that he hadn't wanted to command part of their father's army. He was more of a dreamer a pacifist, like Sango had used to be until the death of her beloved brother had awoken her from that stupid trance. The enemy had killed her brother. And where Sango had once wanted there to be peace no she wanted Etonet's destruction.

Their armies had managed to wound Etonet's king a while back and at the moment his son, the monster, was in control. If somebody could kill him then Sango was sure everything would end, for prince Miroku was Etonet's only heir without him there hopefully the country of Etonet would fall into civil war over who would rule in his stead giving Larovel the opportunity to squash them.

Many a man had tried but all had failed in their mission and had been killed by the enemy. Suddenly Sango had an idea, if no man could beat Etonet then maybe a woman could! Sango knew that the prince Miroku had a weakness for women, for it was this that had given him his horrible reputation, as a womanizer. So where a man had failed a women might just be the ticket to peace. Taking a look around at the garden and then at the bech where she and Kohaku had sat many a time talking made up Sango's mind. She would do it, and in doing so maybe end this wretched war.

&&&&&&&&&&&

When Sango reached her room her cheeks were flushed and she was panting. As quietly as she could she packed in a small bag what she needed. Then she put on a pretty but not overly extravagant dress, tied her hair her favorite style a low ponytail leaving her bangs free. Next she hurried to the kitchens to pack simple food for her journey, some bread, cheese, a few apples and a container of water. Soon Sango found herself once again in the palace garden, slowly she opened the secret doorway hidden in the garden wall by a mass of vines and stepped out of the boundaries she had once called home. Sango was forced to run in a very 'unlady-like' way as she ran to reach the near-by forest, stooped low to the ground and running flat foot all the way.

Once Sango reached the cover of the forest she turned and looked back at the palace, just like the garden it was lit by moonlight. Everything looked so pure when the two countries were asleep, and maybe if she succeeded it might even one day look light this in the daylight. And with that last thought Sango turned her back on the only place she had known as home and traveled further into the forest.   
  
_well...what did you think, this is my first fanfic, so i would greatly appreciate any reviews, if you would like to review (PLEASE DO) Thank you_


	3. Surrounded

**To Love an Enemy** - _Chapter 2_

_I do not own the Inuyasha characters so no sueing allowed_

Sango was ready to scream with exasperation! It had been three days since she had left the palace, and still there was no sign of the enemy. It didn't help any that Sango knew she had been travelling in circles for the past few hours. She was beginning to wish that she had never left home. If she were there she would be eating lunch right about now, if she were at home she could have a hot bath and read for the rest of the afternoon, if she were at home right now...she wouldn't feel so lonely.

'Maybe I should head home,' Sango thought. 'Maybe I should just give this stupid plan.'

Sango was so occupied she didn't notice the men down by the stream she was walking by, men wearing enemy colors. If she had been paying attention she would have noticed that one of the men hissed at the others to be silent and then gave a large wink. But Sango was oblivious to all of this.

'Maybe if I had been more of the lady my father wanted maybe I wouldn't be in this position'.......... 'maybe if I hadn't have loved to practice with swords and bow and arrows and all the other weapons I was forbidden to touch I wouldn't have been scarred by that-'

Suddenly Sango found herself surrounded by five heavily armed men all grinning wickedly and bearing swords all pointed at her. Sango stopped in her tracks surprised and in shock. The shock soon faded to be replaced by fear. There was NO way she would be able to defeat all of these men! They were going to kill her without a second thought! As that thought became clear Sango realized she had to do something, an evil grin crossed her face.

'Well,' she thought to herself, 'you found the enemy.' Sango glanced around all along thinking that if they wanted a fight they sure as hell were going to get one. She cursed herself for not having brought a weapon. Spying a large branch near her foot that would serve well as a club she grimly thought 'well if I'm going to die then I'm going to take as many with me as I can!'  
  
Then before the men could blink Sango dropped to her knees and grabbed the tree branch and with a fierce battle cry threw herself at the one who seemed to be the leader. The man's comrades stood in shock for a moment as the girl cubed their friend unconscious and then she turned on them and they snapped out of shock and began to fight her as well. This girl was not as helpless as she appeared, she was prepared to give up without a fight first. Within a few moments Sango had managed to knock three of the enemy unconscious and was to busy fighting for her life to notice how close the enemies camp had been and how they had drawn a crowd. All the men were shocked to see the miniature battle before their eyes and all unwilling to join in.

All of a sudden there was a man pushing his way through the crowds. "What in the WORLD is going on!?! If you men are fighting again over food I'm going to strangle you!" the man shouted angry. Whatever he had been expecting though the sight of a young girl his age fighting two of his fully armed warriors, a girl of the enemy by her clothes, was not it. He snapped out of his shock though when the girl's club – wait a sec - WAS THAT A TREE BRANCH!!! – was flung from her grasp by one of his men and the warrior grabbed the girl by the throat and put his sword tip at her throat.  
  
Sango found herself suddenly short for air as the man held her by the throat. She was forced to stand on her tip toes if she wanted any air, but even that proved fruitless as the warrior with snow white hair only tightened his already iron grip on her. "Stupid wench, did you really think you could beat all of us," the warrior hissed, there was no mercy in his eyes.

It was then Sango knew that she was dead, so much for her dreams of bringing peace. "You may think that you'll win but Lorovel will triumph in the end," Sango managed to smile her vision darkened. As sad as she was at the fact she was going to die Sango had never expected that someone would save her.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IN GOING ON!" a young man said behind her. All at once the warrior released his grip on Sango's throat. In spite though the man attempted to throw her to the ground but Sango found her rescuers arms around her and her face inches from his. She saw an evil smile cross his face before he roughly kissed her.

The rage that had disappeared when the warrior had grabbed her throat returned with a new reason to fuel her anger. 'HOW DARE HE KISS ME!' Sango thought. Roughly she pushed himself away slapping him in the same movement. To say that the man was shocked was an understatement. He couldn't ever remember being slapped by a woman before, never, not once! And he had kissed A LOT of women.

Sango within seconds picked up a sword, which one of the unconscious warriors had dropped and stood in the ready position with the large sword in front of her. Much to her shock the man smiled that same annoying smile again. Sango was panting heavily by this time, "how DARE you kiss me", she said her voice quivering with rage.

"We have a feisty one here lads," the man said as he unsheathed his sword with one smooth motion. "I don't want to fight you won't you please come quietly, I promise not to kill you," the man said softly.

"You expect me to trust an Etonet's word?" Sango panted. "NEVER!" And with that she flung herself into battle once more. The man was surprised with the skill she handled the sword, which was far to heavy for her slim frame and by the ease and speed by which she moved. She knew how to use a sword, he gave her that much. He settled into what he thought would be an easy match, he planned not to harm her, she was a pretty little thing after all, he would humor her for a while. After all he was much better that much he was certain of.

Sango was watching him closely and sensing that he planned to go easy on her attacked with a lightning fast technique, which she knew he would not expect from a girl. It was at the last moment that the man managed to block her attack and instead of chopping his head off like Sango had planned she only nicked his cheek, drawing a think line of blood. The man was in shock for a moment, feeling with his left hand the tiny drizzle of blood that was running down his cheek. He narrowed his eyes, this girl was much better than he had first thought, she was much more then met the eye. This girl, who ever she was, knew how to use a sword, and it was obvious that she meant business, that much was obvious. It had been a lucky block that had he made a second later and he would have resulted in his dead. It was time to end this before either of them got hurt. No longer did he hold back he put everything he had into fighting this nameless girl, it was necessary to beat her quickly. She may be fast he thought but she doesn't have my strength and whereas she is weak I am well rested and fit.

After a moment of fierce battle Sango realized with dread that this man was far better with the sword than she. She had no chance of beating him now as he let her know with a triumphant smile. Sango knew what she had to do and did it without a seconds thought. She would rather die than be taken hostage by the enemy. The man fighting Sango was now warming to fighting her and he looked up with a triumphant smile only to see her eyes suddenly go sad, with the knowledge that she would never win. Then much to his dismay she dropped her sword just as he came in for his attack.

_Author's Note: Muwhahaha! Sorry I know that's an awfully cruel spot to end chapter 2, but I wanted to end with a cliff-hanger ending for once. Don't worry I won't do that again. I also know that the real Miroku wouldn't kiss Sango (or any woman for that matter) right off the bat, he would probably just grope their but or something like that, but please don't complain because as you will see soon it's very important to the story. Well that's all for now please e-mail me at with any reviews. THANX_


	4. Meeting Kagome

**To Love an Enemy** - _Chapter 3_

_I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters so...yeah_

__

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

The man fighting Sango looked up with a triumphant smile only to see her eyes suddenly go sad, with the knowledge that she would never win. Then much to his dismay she dropped her sword just as he came in for his attack.  
  
Sango closed her eyes waiting for death to come. She took a deep breath and waited for the moment which would take her out of the enemy's grasp for ever. "Bloody Hell" the man swore viciously just managing pull back on his attack which was meant to chop her arm off. But he was not able to pull back enough not to wound the girl, he could tell already the wound on her arm would be deep. "DAMN IT GIRL! I said I didn't want to hurt you!" he said dropping to his knees.

Blood was gushing freely down the girl's arm, with a sigh he ripped his deep purple cape into a long strip which he used to bind the girl's arm. Sango felt the painful wound to her left arm and put her right hand over it in a reflex action as she sank to the ground. She sensed rather than saw the man drop to the ground beside her. She gasped in pain as he bound her arm, she looked up in shock her eyesight already blackening as unconsciousness claimed her. She managed a single whispered word "why?" before she fainted to the ground.

"Stubborn woman, no wonder men can never understand them," the man said shaking his head in exasperation. Realizing that all eyes were on him, he regained his composure and authority. "Lady Kagome," he called.

"Here my lord," said a girl with long black hair breaking through the crowds.

"Please see to it that girl is taken care of. She will be in your charge. Notify me immediately when she awakens, for I will wish to speak with her. That is all, thank you."

The girl bowed her head slightly, but as he turned away she coughed slightly and said, "pardon me my lord but I am not strong enough to lift the girl my self."

The man sighed and then said, "well I'm covered in blood as it is might as well carry her myself." Then with what looked like no effort at all the man hoisted Sango into his arms and carried her to Kagome's tent.

&&&&&&&&&&

Sango awoke to a splitting headache. Groaning she opened her eyes, something wasn't right. As she tried to sit up there was a flaring pain from her left arm and instantly all the memories of the previous days flashed back to her. Running away from the castle, meeting the enemy in the woods, and the duel with that- that- that man.

"So you're finally up," a feminine voice said. Sango glanced around the tent. There sitting in a chair was a girl her age with raven black hair and she fletching arrows.

"Who are you?" Sango asked groggily.

"I'm Kagome. I've been taking care of you," the girl said putting the arrow she had been working on aside.

"How long have I been out?" Sango asked hesitantly, almost afraid to know the answer.

"Oh, you've been out cold for almost 2 days now, it's about two hours until supper now. Are you feeling hungry? thirsty? cold?" the girl asked.

"No," Sango said. "What I really want are some answers. Number one what am I doing here, in this tent, alive?"

"Oh, well Prince Miroku wanted me to take care of you and now that you're awake he wishes for you to dine with him if you feel up to it," Kagome said. "But as for the alive part, I can't answer that you will have to ask the Prince yourself. Now whatever other large questions like that you have I suggest you ask the Prince those as well, because I know very little about anything that goes on. I'm not very high on the seniority scale."

"Yes that's another thing, you're not Entonet. I can tell by your accent that you're a Larovellian like me. So what are you doing here?" Sango asked.

"Oh," the girl said blushing. "Well a few months ago my village was raided by a few Etonet warriors, everyone else was killed. But Inuyasha – that's the man that you fought with a tree branch and he ended up beating you and holding you by the throat, the white haired one – he found me, and was about to strike me down by the village well when he saw my face and found he couldn't kill me. He explained later that I apparently look a lot like the last girl he loved, her name was Kikyo, but she somehow died. He didn't go into that, it's still a touchy subject. Anyways he couldn't kill me because of that and he also wouldn't let anyone else hurt me either. Ever since then I've been living with the troops I now do all the cooking and the mending of clothes and such stuff. It's so boring but I'm glad that I'll have a friend now, you will be my friend won't you. Us girl's will have to stick together."

Sango looked up in shock, she had never had a friend before. "S- Sure," she stuttered at last.

"Yay!" the girl exclaimed. "I'm so glad, I've been so lonely."

Just then the white hair warrior, Inuyasha, entered the tent.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome schreeched. "What do you think you're doing, just waltzing right into my tent without knocking or anything! How dare you I might have been changing!"

"I thought I heard voices and I was right the wench is up, I'll go and inform Prince Miroku she'll be joining him for supper," Inuyasha said turning to go.

"Inuyasha! Apologize at once!" Kagome exclaimed indignant.

"Feh! Whatever!" he said and walked out of the tent.

"Well, I guess you don't have a choice about joining the prince for supper. Well come on...oh I'm sorry I forgot to ask your name." "

OIt's Sango."

"Okay, Sango, let's get you all beautied up for dinner!" Kagome said happily.

"But I don't want to look pretty," Sango said hastily.

"Nonsense, you need to feel confident when dealing with royalty. The best way to do that is to know that you look good. Now which color of dress do you want to wear red, green or blue?"

Sango sighed realizing she was not getting out of this. "The red I guess," she said weakly.

&&&&&&&&&&

_Author's Note: fletching means putting feathers on the end of arrows I know this chapter was a bit boring but once again necessary, it wills start to pick up next chapter. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!_


	5. Unpredictable

**To Love an Enemy**

**Chapter 4 **

I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.....I wish I did......but I don't

Angel: Thanks I'm so glad you like. yep I'm working on posting all of it.

Kudahafiz: thanks hope you like the new chapter

Irasuto: Hope this was soon enough! Thanks for reading, i really appreciate the reviews

Kikyo17: Well here's my update hope you enjoy

Jackie: thanx for reviewing hope you like the new chapter

NOTE: but there is something that might I'm not sure be included in this chapter which is NOT mine! It is from the Tamora Pierce series The Immortal Wars or something, which is the continuation of the Song of the Lioness quartet (both are really REALLY good series if you're looking for a book to read) ANYWAYS I'm borrowing her idea of the winged horse with clawed hooves – called a Hurrok – so I hope it's not illegal to do that if I don't take credit for it. Just thought I should put that in.....

Sango stood outside the tent waiting to be called in. Listening carefully for when she would be called in. She could hear the voices of Inuyasha and the horrible man she had fought against arguing. When would the prince get there!

"You can not possible talk with her alone!" Inuyasha raved. "She is too bloody unpredictable. You saw her!"

"Once again you're underestimating me, I think I am perfectly capable of controlling this girl. I have everything all worked out," the man said.

"Feh! Whatever! It's not her I'm worried about being controllable, it's you!" Inuyasha said and stomped out of the tent.

"You may enter now," the guard outside the tent said. Sango hurriedly brushed a hand over the gown she was wearing to smooth out any wrinkles that might have appeared. As she walked in, and found herself inches away from the man she had fought. She gulped, she had never been this nervous in her life! She was glad Kagome had insisted in "beautying' her up before she came to met the Prince Miroku, if she was going to act like a sweet and docile maiden to win him over she needed to look beautiful to first catch his eye. The two guards on either side of her roughly took her arms and forced her into a chair at the end of a small table where on the other side sat a largely ornamented chair which had to be the Prince's thrown. As the two guards roughly sat her into the wooden chair, Sango closed her eyes struggling to keep her face blank. Unexpectedly though she found them roughly binding her wrists to the arms of the chair and she couldn't help but give a small cry of pain. She quickly bit her lip to stop the flood of years that threatened to flow. She would not let them see how they had hurt her. Her wounded arm throbbed in agony.

"Lads, lads," the man she had fought against said almost mockingly. "That's no way to treat a lady. That will be all thank you." The guards realizing they were dismissed left without a word. The man knelt next to Sango and began to untie the harsh ropes on her wrist. "I must apologize for my men, this was unnecessary," he said as the ropes slid from her wrists. Sango just glared at him. "Oh so you're not talking to me are we. That's really not way to treat a man who spared your life. The least you could do is talk to me, after all you do owe me..."

"I owe you nothing," Sango hissed. "I was ready to die; I wanted to die because death would be preferable to breathing the same air as murderers. You chose to let me live, I do not count that as merciful. Letting me live is the cruelest torture you could ever possibly inflict on me. Now if you don't mind I will not speak with you, I will speak with the Prince because if I don't he will order me too. You on the other hand can not." At first the man was taken back by her first statement but after a moment contrary to what Sango had thought his reaction might be, he threw his head back and began to laugh. Sango glared at him, but oblivious he continued to laugh. Finally Sango could take it no longer, "Whatever are you laughing at!"

The man lowered his head and wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes. "My dear lady," he finally managed hardly able to control his amusement. "I am the prince." Sango sat there stunned for a second unable to even think, just staring at the man who just continued on laughing. How could she have been so stupid! All her plans were ruined, she would never be able to act the docile pretty maiden around him to gain his trust, he new now how fiery she was. The plan would never work now and she was caught in the hands of the enemy with no hope of escaping. "Sango don't act so shocked," the prince said looking at her stunned expression.

That snapped her out of her thoughts. "How in the world do you know my name!" she growled.

"Oh I spoke with Kagome before you came, it really is a pretty name," he said looking her over. "Very fitting."

"What do you mean by that," Sango growled.

"I mean that it is unique just like the lady who it describes. The only other person I know of who has that name is the princess. Now am I going to have to tie you up or will you behave?"

"All I have to say is I should have killed you when I had the chance, and as for you: you will soon regret not killing me."

That statement shocked prince Miroku and suddenly he felt uneasy. Quickly he grabbed the discarded rope and said, "I'm going to tie you up. Not painfully just so you won't be able to leave your seat alright?" he walked up behind her and was slightly surprised when she didn't move as he looped the rope over her tiny waist and then knotted the rope behind the chair back. She has a great body Miroku thought and then his gaze fell on her rear and he smiled evilly and an even greater butt! His hand reached out and much to Sango's shock she found the prince groping her butt.

To be continued......

sorry for the really short chapter next one will be out very soon no need to worry next day or two. Hope you liked if so please review Thankx bye for now


	6. Wounded Enough

**To Love an Enemy**

**Chapter 5 **

don't own Inuyasha

"HENTAI!!!" Sango screamed and whirled the chair around so that she smacked him with it, knocking the prince Miroku to the ground clutching his head. "You bloody pervert! You touched my butt!!!! No wonder the ladies call you lecherous!!!!" Suddenly though she lost her balance due to the screaming and she fell over onto her side and found herself unable to move. She wigged and tried to escape the ropes but it was impossible. She groaned and tried to roll over to no avail.

By this time Prince Miroku was up, rubbing his head where the chair legs had hit him. I'll have to be more careful when dealing with this girl, she always seams to surprise me by doing the unexpected Miroku though with a smile.

Sango decided that since rolling to the right hadn't worked then maybe rolling to left would. Struggling she finally managed to roll onto her left side forgetting all about her injured arm. Sango screamed in agony as all her pressure fell on her arm, she felt the wound open an begin to bleed.

"Idiot!" Miroku screamed rushing to her side, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Hurriedly her rolled her back onto her right side. "You really are more stupid than I give you credit for!"

"I think I'm wounded well enough as it is," Sango retorted weakly. "Both physically and in the ego without you adding to it." She struggled to sit up; she could not pass out there were too many things she still needed to know.

"That doesn't make you any less stupid!" Miroku said with a laugh. "Now if you promise not to kill me I'll untie you. Promise?"

Sango weakly nodded. The prince looked at her and groaned, she was turning white as a sheet. Deftly he untied the rope binding her to the chair and helped her to her feet. He heard her mutter to herself that she could not faint, over and over as she vainly tried to walk towards the bandages which Kagome had left inside the tent. "This is ridiculous," Miroku finally said. "There is absolutely no use talking to you like this, your practically half dead. We will talk when you wake up," he said sweeping her off her feet in one deft motion and carrying her over to his bed. Sitting her there he went and grabbed the bandages and then started to re-bind her wound.

"Wait just one second if you think I'm staying in the same tent as you, while I'm unconscious, in your bed no less then your crazy!" Sango exclaimed weakly struggling to get away.

Miroku sighed in exasperation, she was close to fainting and she could still find the will to fight him. "Look Sango, my hands may be a.......little wandering but I would never do what you're thinking. I do have some honor," he joked. "I promise you that when you wake up you will be..............whole. On my honor I promise I would never force a women against her will," he said tying the clean bandage in place. He looked up and was startled to see that she was crying. For a moment he though he had tied the bandage to tight and that she was crying from pain but then he realized it must be something else. "Sango what is it? Why are you crying?"

"That didn't stop you from- from-" she tried to say but she only sobbed harder.

"What did I do Sango?" Miroku asked confused. If something had made Sango cry then what ever he had done must have been awful.

"That didn't stop you- That didn't stop you from stealing my- my- my first k- k- kiss," she sobbed covering her face in her hands. "You had no right to do that, a first kiss is supposed to be sp- special. It's a on- once in a lifetime th- thing. Sh- shared with the- the one you l- l- love." Miroku was stunned, had he really done that! No wonder she hated him so much. Thinking back to when he had done that he could have hit himself, somehow it had never even entered his mind that Sango had never been kissed before! She was such a pretty little thing; he would have though someone would have fancied her. No wonder she didn't trust him!

"Sango," Miroku said taking her right hand in his. "You are right, I had absolutely no right to do that. And for doing that I apologize from the bottom of my heart. I am deeply DEEPLY sorry. I was stupid and ignorant, I- I don't know what in the world I was thinking. But you have to believe me when I say I would never have done that if I had known that was your first kiss. I just thought you were so pretty someone must have fancied you. But on my honor I will not touch you once you fall asleep, let Salashi strike me down if I lie. Now please lie down and go to sleep I will be here when you wake up and we will talk then I promise." Miroku finished and gently applied pressure to Sango's shoulders making her lie down.

"Whatever, you know I really don't care anymore. There's no need to lie, I know I'm not pretty. So stop saying things like that," Sango said and rolled over onto her right side and curled up into a ball with her back towards him. Miroku sighed this time, though no with exasperation, something else which he couldn't quite decide, and pulled his warm blanket over her small shoulders.

_Interesting chapter ne? I personally really like this one hope you did too. Well as they say "the plot thickens" du du duhhhhhhh ominous drum roll here Well PLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSEEEEEE review........well I can't wait to hear from all of you! ThankX and stay tuned for the next chapter should be out soon. Bye for now._


	7. An Apple a Day Could Keep the Hate at Ba...

**To Love an Enemy**

**Chapter 6**

me no ownie Inuyasha

That night Miroku did not sleep. Rather he sat in his chair at the table and replayed over and over what had happened between him and the girl Sango. It was so confusing! Every time he thought he understood her, she surprised him.

At first he had thought she just was a peasant like Kagome because of her clothing and the fact that she knew how to fight. He knew no noble women here that could fight! And he had to admit that even though she was a girl, she was pretty good. After all she had taken out 3 of his men with a tree branch! The thought still made him smile, he felt sorry for the men whom she had knocked unconscious, he didn't think they'd ever live it down.

But back to Sango, he had never given it the possibility that she might not be a peasant but rather a noble of some sorts. Her posture was immaculate; she had been able to sit with no problems while her waist was tied quite firmly to the chair. It was almost as if she had been trained to sit straight no matter what. And then there was the matter of the kiss. Miroku cringed with guilt whenever he thought of it. He couldn't believe he had done something so awful, if he had been Sango, well he'd be dead. She was right to not trust the honor of a man who would steal a maiden's first kiss. Miroku pounded the table with his first, he was horrible. What in the world had possessed him to kiss her he had never done that to any maiden; sure he might have groped them, but never forced them to kiss him! Sango was right; your first kiss was meant to treasure and for a maiden to grant to the one she had given her heart too.

Miroku sighed and put him head in his hands. At that very moment he hated himself with the same fervor he hated the Larovellians. How would he ever gain this woman's trust now? he asked himself.

Miroku had managed to gain Kagome's trust by treating her kindly, granting her a tent of her own, allowing her certain tasks, granting her the right to refuse any man's request so she would not be a slave rather a servant. This was in tern for doing the camp cooking, Kagome did refuse most of the requests of his men to clean or wash, the only exceptions were Inuyasha and himself.

Miroku raised his head from his hands to smile. Kagome never refused either of their requests. But Miroku noticed how she would clean Inuyasha's tent (even if he got mad after),wash and mend his clothes and even though Kagome thought no one else noticed, she tended to cook things that Inuyasha liked and give him extra generous helpings. Miroku sighed and looked over at the sleeping form of Sango. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping, in her sleep she was never mad and her face was relaxed making her look more like the maiden she was. Miroku found it hard to believe how Sango made him act, if it had been any man he had been fighting against he would not have humored him, and he certainly would not have spared the man's life if he dropped his sword. If it had been a man, he would not have given him to a healer or carried him to a tent. If it had been a man he would not have unbound the painful ropes that had bound him to the chair. And if a man had said something that had disturbed him he would have promptly forgotten about it rather than dwelling about it all night and losing sleep.

Is it because she's female," Miroku asked himself. Or is it something else? Looking over at Sango Miroku knew it was it was her fiery nature, her spirit which held him captivated. He had never met a woman, who was so strong, so..........Sango. He had fancied many women before but after a while they all lost his interest. Kagome had once joked with him that he would never find a woman who would captivate him for more than two or three days. Miroku had agreed with her but now...........Miroku was sure that if any girl would be able to accomplish this near impossible feat it would be Sango.

Suddenly Sango groaned and rolled onto her back. Realizing she was close to waking Miroku asked the guard outside his tent to bring breakfast for two, wait make that three, Sango would be starving after not eating for nearly half a week. Returning to the room he went and sat back in his chair waiting for Sango to wake up. A few minutes later Sango's eyes fluttered open. Her face went from peaceful and calm to confused.

"Are you feeling better?" Miroku asked.

"Yes," she replied quietly.

'Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," she said and turned her face away embarrassed. She had lost face in front of him, and was embarrassed at letting him see her cry over such a trivial thing as a kiss.

"Are you hungry? You never got to eat supper last night."

"No, I'm fine," Sango replied quietly but at that moment her stomach grumbled loudly betraying how hungry she really was.

"That's good," Miroku said ignoring the lie. "Because I just ordered breakfast for the both of us; will you eat with me?"

Sango turned and looked him in the eye. "Of course, you're the prince."

Miroku sighed, where had her spirit gone, where was the fire. It was almost unbearable to see her so....so....docile. Just then in entered a guard bring in their breakfast. Once the table was set the guard left. Miroku turned to Sango. "Would you like me to carry you or can you walk?" Miroku asked. He was delighted to see anger cross her face.

"I don't want to be touched anymore than is necessary by hentai, it gives them openings. I can walk perfectly fine by – my – self," she and to prove her point slowly stood up and walked over to the table and sat down. Crossing her hands in her lap she waited for Miroku to start.

"Please," he said. "Help yourself, and eat how you want I will let formalities go, because you must be starving."

Sango glared at him. The deliberately took an apple and then reached and grabbed the knife by her side and cut it into tiny cubes, every so properly. Then she reached and picked up her fork and ate one piece at a time, chewing each morsel of apple for a full thirty seconds. It did not pass Miroku's attention that Sango had used the proper fork out of the three that were there.

"The meal is going to take forever if you eat that slowly," Miroku said though secretly he was happy to see a show of spirit. She was clearly saying, you may be a prince but I don't always have to do things your way. I march to my own tune. "I won't speak with you until the meal is finished. I won't have you throwing any cubes of apple at me and ruining my favorite outfit," he joked. Sango looked at him stunned for a moment that a prince would say something like that. Then much to Miroku's surprise she laughed!!!! Sango laughed!!!!! her laugh Miroku thought. It's beautiful, like tiny bells, and she looks so beautiful when she laughs Miroku joined in laughing with her and when she stopped laughing she deliberately took a tiny cube of apple and threw it at him. She had meant to hit his forehead but Miroku snatched the apple out of the air and then with a wink popped it into his mouth. So, Miroku thought she does does have a good side!

_Not the most interesting chapter but I liked it, I personally love the apple bit at the end. Its SO cute . Anyways hope you liked it if so please review! Thanx_


	8. A Question For a Question

**To Love an Enemy**

**Chapter 8**

I don't own Inuyasha. But this is the chapter where the hurrocks will appear. If you did not read my previous disclaimer these flying horses belong to TAMORA PIERCE not me!

Once both Sango and Miroku had finished eating their meal, Sango decided it was time for some answers. "So," she said sitting back in her chair. "Why didn't you kill me? I don't think you needed me for company or you needed someone to throw apple pieces at you."

Miroku grinned and he too sat back with a grin. "I'll make you a deal, a question for a question. Deal? If you choose not to answer a question I have the right to refuse one of yours."

Sango nodded her head showing she agreed to the deal. "So answer my question, why didn't you kill me. I'm the enemy, and I think you know that I wouldn't have hesitated in killing you."

Miroku paused a moment before he answered. "I think it's because I don't like seeing maidens in distress, or pain. Also I must admit I was curious I've never met a woman who could fight as well as you. Does my reply satisfy your question?" Seeing Sango nod he continued. "Okay my turn then, where did you learn to fight?"

"I taught myself."

Miroku laughed, "You are asking me believe Sango that you somehow just knew how to use a sword with no training. How did you know to block, to counter, to attack."

"I watched the...........people around me train. And then I trained myself. No one taught me," Sango replied.

"Well then I must compliment you, because you are very skilled. Your turn to ask a question."

"What's to become of me, I don't expect you to let me go. So what will I do until I die, be your slave?" Sango asked trying to keep the note of worry out of her voice.

"No, of coarse not. You will help Kagome with the cooking and will be granted the same rights as her. You may refuse any of my men their requests such as cleaning or mending of clothing. You must always be in the company of an Etonet, I think I will leave that up to Inuyasha as well, he already accompanies Kagome, so that should be no problem. You are not allowed to own or handle any weapon, I would be unable to prevent the consequences if you did, no matter how much I would wish for that not to happen. The consequence of being in possession of any weapon is death. The same goes for injuring any of my men. Do you understand, if you have any further questions ask Kagome she will know. My turn, who and what are you Sango?" Sango was startled, she knew he was going to ask this but she wasn't prepared. She couldn't possibly tell him that she was the princess. But before Sango could say anything Miroku continued on. "At first I thought you were a peasant but then you could fight and then I wasn't sure. Last night I carefully observed you and decided that you could not be a peasant your skin was too pale for that of someone who would have toiled in the sun. Also this morning you knew exactly which fork to use when eating your apple showing that you have been schooled in etiquette at one point in your life. I also considered the thought that you might have been a maid but then you claimed that you had never been kissed before I kissed you – for which I apologize from the depths of my soul for, had I known I would NEVER have done that – so that ruled out you being a maid. So what exactly are you Sango are you a nobleman's daughter? And please don't lie, I would rather you not answer at all"

Relieved for the loop hole Sango sighed and then smiled at Miroku. "No, my lord I am not a nobleman's daughter. And what makes you think I am not a maid, not all maids will sleep with any man who asks them. What also makes you think I m not a peasant, maybe my father was in the army and met my mother who was a maid at the castle who did know etiquette and then they got married and had me. My father could have taught my brothers while I watched and my mother might have taught me etiquette in hopes of securing a higher marriages than normal. What do you say to that?"

Miroku was taken back he had never though of either of those possibilities. "So you won't tell me outright I guess what your station is, so must I keep guessing?"

Sango smiled, "if it means that much to you yes? My turn now to ask a question. Where will I reside? Am I correct in assuming I will be staying with Kagome in her tent?"

"Yes you may choose that, or you could have your own tent. It is not a problem. My turn I will not waste questions by asking more about who you are I think I will figure in out with time. My question is, where did you get the scars on your back?" Miroku asked.

Sango gasped and then turned her head away from him. "How did you know about that?" she asked her voice barely a whisper.

"For this one question I will ignore our agreement and answer without your answer. Kagome told me."

Sango winced in shame as she remember Kagome's reaction to the three long horrible scars that started at the top of her right shoulder blade and ran diagonally across her back to about two inches past her left ribs. "I- I-" Sango tried to say but found her throat choked up.

"You don't have to tell me," Miroku said kindly. "You can pass."

"No really, it just that I've never told anyone but my family before," Sango said breathing heavily.

"Was it-," Miroku began softly. "Was it your father? Did he beat you?"

"No!" Sango exclaimed shocked snapping her head up. "My father would never do something like that, he may not love me but- I mean no he didn't." she paused to regain her composure. After several deep breaths she finally managed to continue. "It happened one day when I snuck out to the field to train. I came upon a hurrok and a wounded Etonet rider. The rider was half dead but still had the strength to realize that I was an enemy. With the last of his strength he turned the hurrok on me. I turned around to run but after only a few steps I tripped. I was lucky for if I hadn't I would have been dead because at that moment the hurrok had attacked but because I fell its claws only got me back. That was seven years ago, they never healed properly. I'm scared for life; no healer will ever be able to fix them." Sango said telling him softly. "It's been the root of all my problems, that's why it's so hard to talk about."

"Is that connected to what you said about your father not loving you?" Miroku asked.

Instantly Miroku knew he had said the wrong thing, because Sango stood up glaring at him and said, "that is all the questions I am prepare to answer at this moment your highness, so if I may be excused I wish to go lie down. Thank you for breakfast and I wish you a pleasant day. Goodbye." And with that Sango walked out of the tent, it took all her strength and control to walk at a normal pace instead of dashing away in shame. Prince Miroku spent a few moments staring at where Sango had just departed.

"Ah," he thought to himself. "So that explains why she hates us so much." As Sango disappeared from sight her couldn't help sighing. "And I still don't know what she is! I think she's going to drive me insane with curiosity." After a moment of slow breaths he managed a smile and thought, "oh well, I have plenty of time to guess."

&&&&&& hurrok: a winged horse with clawed hooves

Bit of a long chapter ne? Well I hope you liked it. Please review. Thanx


	9. A Little Misunderstanding

**To Love an Enemy**

**Chapter 8 **

I don't own Inuyasha so don't sue.

"Sango," a voice said quietly shaking her shoulder. "Sango it's time to get up, we have to make breakfast."

Sango groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Kagome was standing over her, with a smile so bright it was blinding. Sango groaned once more and sat up. "Alright I'm up," she mumbled wiping the sleep out of her eyes. As Sango got up and was getting dressed, she said, "are you always this cheerful in the morning?"

"Oh I'm sorry Sango," Kagome apologized instantly concerned. "Was I bothering you?"

"No," Sango said hastily not wanting to offend her new friend. 'I'm just not much of a morning person, that's all." With that she opened up the tent door and groaned, no wonder she felt like she had just gotten to sleep……..the sun was just rising! Within minutes Kagome led her to where they cooked the breakfast, and all the other meals, gave her the ingredients saying, "this morning we're making oatmeal because we travelling again today. The troops will need the energy. So I'll just leave you to it." She was about to turn away when Sango murmured something. "Sorry Sango what did you?"

"Idonnohotocook," she mumbled softly blushing.

"Sorry what was that, I didn't hear you?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, I um……don't…..well….really…know how to cook," Sango said blushing and tried to blush even redder at the shocked look on Kagome's face.

"You've never made porridge before!" she exclaimed. Sango nodded her head embarrassed. "You mean never!" Sango nodded her head once more. "Oh, well I'm sorry I guess I never really thought that you might not be able to cook. Look here I'll show watch carefully though." By the time the soldiers were up, Sango knew how to cook porridge and was very pleased with herself. As the men lined up for breakfast Sango helped Kagome by handing he bowls of porridge and the mug of coffee to the soldiers as they filed by. After that they were responsible for cleaning the large pot which they had used to make the porridge in. By the time they were done with the kitchen duties both Kagome and Sango were exhausted. As they trooped back to their tent they were surprised to find their tent and belongings all packed up. Sango looked at Kagome for an explanation. "Oh, Inuyasha does this for me. He thinks that I don't realise that it's him but I do."

"Are you afraid that he'll well go through your…..stuff?" Sango asked cautiously.

"Oh no he's not perverted, like the other soldiers……..he's really quite sweet once you get to know him," Kagome said.

"You like him don't you?" Sango said softly.

Kagome jumped back startled, then sighed, "yeah, but don't tell him that."

"How, he's the enemy though?" Sango asked shocked.

"Well, I've been living with the 'enemy' for a while now and they're not the monsters that everyone says they are, they're humans just like us. Plus the soldiers here are as fed up with the war as the people back home. I think in all of our hearts, all we really want is this war to be over. To me it no longer matters who wins as long as someone does."

"WHAT!" Sango gasped. "How can you say that you're tired of the war. Is that all you want for someone doesn't matter who to win!"

Kagome looked at Sango closely and then said softly almost inadible. "I never thought that you weren't a peasant like me before this. But now I'm sure you're some sort of noble, because if you were a peasant you would know how sick and tired of this war we are."

Sango's eyes opened wide, and then she pulled Kagome over to the cover of the forest. Once they were out of the open Sango said, "how in the world do you know that?!"

"I guess I should have seen it earlier, your skin is too white, you've never made porridge, getting up at dawn is hard for you. If you were a peasant you would have tanned skin not milk white from working in the sun, you would have been making porridge since you were old enough to cook and peasants wake up at dawn no matter what's happened, because of your internal clock. But the biggest give-a-way is that you think that the war must be won by our side, that it's some form of glorious battle that will mean the end of one side or another. If you were a peasant you would be as tired of this stupid war as I and every other peasant are."

"Okay fine, there's no point in me denying it, yes I am a noble. But could you explain why you are so tired of this war? Please, where I've grown up we've always been raised to think that everyone in our country hated the enemy as much as I do. Why do you hate a war that is fighting for your freedom. Would you rather us just give up and let you all fall into slavery? Explain……..please," Sango begged confused beyond all belief. What Kagome had just said, was so mind-blowing so unexpected it had turned her mind into knots.

"You want to know, fine I'll explain. It is our fathers' brothers' and sons which fight your stupid war. It's them who are dying for this 'glorious' cause. We women are left to run the farms, the mills, the bakeries and everything else while every male in the kingdom is off dying on some battle field. We are sick of worrying if this time it will be our loved one on the list. I have a little brother Sango that unless this war is over in five years will enlist and will probably be killed at one point or another. Your fathers or brothers direct our families from the castle where they are safe. You never have to worry about them dying because you're a noble. There you go you wanted the answer well there it is."

Sango gasped at the harshness by which Sango said this. Turning away she began to walk out of the forest toward camp where she knew she would never cry. Not with the risk of one of the enemy….wait would she even be able to call them that after she had heard what Kagome had said?.......seeing her.

"Wait Sango," Kagome said rushing after her. Sango stopped as Kagome laid her hand on her shoulder. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so inconsiderate, you've probably been raised looking at this from rose glasses. You've never experienced what it means to wait everyday that your father won't be killed. You've never had to pray every single night before you go to bed that your husband's name won't show up on the list every month. You've probably never had to worry about loosing someone you care about."

"You're not the only one who's lost someone Kagome, I have too," Sango said harshly shacking off Kagome's hand and walking on.

"Wait a sec." Kagome said roughly grabbing Sango by her good upper arm and whirling her around to face her. "What do you mean by that? Are you saying that you've lost a family member that's a noble to the war?" she asked peering closely at Sango who gave no response. "You're lying because the only 'nobles' that do anything in the war are the royal princes." As she gazed at Sango's impassionate face her eyes slowly opened in awe and Sango realized that Kagome knew.

Sango reached up with her good hand to grasp the hand which Kagome has grabbed her arms with. "Can I trust you to keep my secret?"

Kagome blinked and then slowly said "yes, perhaps you are not so much of a pig-headed-noble as I thought."

"Good because, the troops are moving and we should get going," Sango said and turning her back once again she strode out of the forest into the camp leaving Kagome in the forest.

"To love a noble that would risk his life to fight in this war, shows that your are one of a few good nobles that have ever existed. And to brave enemy territories to bring your love back, because they were captured says more to me Sango than any rank of blood ever could"


	10. Adventures in Bathing

**To Love an Enemy**

**Chapter 9 **

I don't own Inuyasha……though I sometimes wish I did.

Sango sighed deeply as she sank into the warm river. She has been travelling all day carrying a heavy back pack. Reflecting on her life, Sango realized that she had never done so much work. Man, have I ever been pampered. Until recently I slept every night in a goose feather bed, ate when ever I was hungry and enjoyed myself. Sango winced as the hot water touched her scars, I still find it hard to believe that after all this time, they still hurt. Sango thought miserably. Hot water is one of those things which makes them act up. Hey wait second, how is this river hot?! Sango sat there pondering how it was possible that the river was this warm, sure it was summer but this river was like a bath!

"Sango!" a voice called timidly. "It's me Kagome, can I come in, or are you one of those nobl- people who like their privacy?"

"No!" Sango called back over her shoulder. "Come on in, the water feels wonderful. It's like taking a hot bath!"

"Yeah," Kagome said as she walked over with her towel and sank slowly into the river. "It's because of the hot springs from the town we're travelling to. There's apparently a huge underwater hot spring or something like that, this is the river that's formed from the hot water there."

"We must be pretty close to the village, though for the water to still be warm though," Sango thought out loud.

"Yeah," Kagome said. "We probably would have made it today except Prince Miroku kept stopping so you wouldn't be too tired….OOPS I mean!"

"It's alright Kagome, I noticed too. Was I really that slow though?" Sango asked not taking offence.

"Well it was obvious that you've never travelled so much, you were just like me, we they first hauled me around. The only difference was that when I got tired Inuyasha just had me climb on his back. Which was really nice of him now that I think about it…."

"I just don't get Miroku though," Sango said in exasperation. "If I'm such a nuisance, they why does he insist on keeping me around? And he didn't have to stop for me. It would have been better for everyone if we had reached the village tonight. And how in heaven did a prince like him manage to become so perverted. I have never met anyone like him before!"

"Well, I don't really know that's just Miroku I guess. I've always just assumed he's desperate for an heir if you know what I mean. If I was him, and that desperate there is no way I would go around trying to get an heir like that. I he asked after knowing the girl then maybe the girl would say yes, after all he is the prince. All he ever gets is a slap and someone yelling 'HENTAI'. My question is doesn't he ever learn."

"What do you mean?" Sango asked sitting up confused. "What does he do to all the girls grope their but or something?"

"No, he does that to them after they say no. I'm talking about his ridiculous opening line," Kagome said grinning.

"What opening line?" Sango asked growing more confused by the second.

"HE DIDN'T ASK YOU!!" Kagome said so shocked she sat up.

"Didn't ask me WHAT!" Sango said.

"Oh Inuyasha's going to go into convulsions when he hears this!" Kagome said squealing in delight.

"What in the world are you talking about!" Sango said.

Kagome simmered down and took three deep breaths before she said, "Apparently every time and I mean every time Miroku meets a beautiful woman doesn't matter if she's a peasant, married, or engaged he always goes up to them and takes their hand while saying "will you bear my child?" Of coarse most women slap him and call him a pervert."

Sango stared at her with wide open eyes. "Are you serious, he actually does that!"

"Just wait until we get to the town, you'll see what I mean." Kagome said winking.

Suddenly there was a rustling of leaves and Inuyasha came through yelling "KAGOME! KAAAAAAAAGOOOOOOOOOMEEEEEEEEEEE! Where are you!"

Sango and Kagome screeched and picked up stones from the river bed and began to hurl them at the unsuspecting Inuyasha (poor Inuyahsa ;)) He instantly turned toward where the rocks were coming from making the two girls screech even louder. They threw the stones harder and faster while yelling "HENTAI!" "PERVERT!!" "GET OUT OF HERE!" Inuyasha being ambushed by rocks and enough high pitched screams to permanently damaged his ears ran away from the river bank covering his head. He staggered a few minutes later back to Miroku's fire pit where the Prince was sitting. "Never" he said venomously sitting down next to the fire and replying to Miroku's raised eyebrow, "wanderinto the area where two girls are bathing. It's hazardous for your health."

Miroku smiled evilly and said, "I'm sorry I missed it!"

"No, your not. I swear those to wenches nearly killed me. And I think I'm going to be permanently deaf in this ear for the rest of my life," Inuyasha said putting a finger in his ear and twirling it around.

"Well did you manage to ask Sango if she would dine with me?" Miroku asked.

"Oh yeah I asked in between the screeching and the throwing of stone. IDIOT of coarse I didn't manage to ask her!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I guess I'll have to ask her myself then, I'll wait a few minutes though, I unlike someone else I could mention know how to deal with women," Miroku said smugly.

"BOUZA, you get slapped more than I do!"

&&&&&&&&

Sango sat in her tent combing her wet hair with a wooden comb Kagome had given her when she heard someone stop outside her tent. She got up and walked over and walked out of the tent flap. There outside her tent, she found a flustered looking Miroku.

"Yes?" she asked. Miroku gaped; Sango looked so beautiful with her wet hair hanging down. Normally she wore her hair tied back. "Well are you going to stand their like a fish all day or do you have something to ask me?"

"Oh," jolted out of his thoughts he went on. "I was wondering if you would eat with me tonight. Oh", said Miroku and then held out a small red flower. "This is for you I saw it as I was coming to your tent."

Sango looked shocked and then gently took the beautiful flower (like those one's from My Will the ending theme of Inuyasha). "Thank you," Sango said softly. No one had ever given her a flower before. "Of coarse I will join you for diner." She gently leaned down to smell the intoxicating scent. Her eyes though shot right back up the second she felt the prince's hand on her rear. "HENTAI!!! Can you not do anything without GROPING me!" Sango yelled slapping him and storming back into her tent.

"So I'll take that as a yes then?" Miroku said gaily but before she could retort that she had changed her mind he left. Sango sighed but then her gaze fell on the flower he had given her. It was so pretty, and no one had ever given her a flower before. She smiled and leaned down to smell it. Maybe, Miroku isn't as bad as I thought he was. He's no nice….and so handsome….HEY WAIT A SECOND!! Where in the world did THAT come from!" Sango thought shocked and dropped the flower. What is the world was going on since when had she begun liking Miroku. Sango looked sadly at the flower lying now in the dirt before picking it up and sticking it in a glass of water on her bedside table. Oh I'm not falling for the enemy she thought. I'm just being sentimental


	11. Spagetti diner

**To Love an Enemy**

**Chapter 10 **

Author's note : Don't own IY…….

Once again Sango found herself waiting in front of Miroku's tent waiting to be called in. She fretted about the dress she had worn would Miroku like it….wait it doesn't matter if he likes it or not I'm the one who has to like it and I do! Kagome had said that Miroku asked every beautiful woman that he met to bear his children. The more she dwelled on the subject the more depressed she became. Miroku had never asked **her** that question.

"Why didn't he ask me?" Sango thought desperately. "Maybe I'm just not beautiful enough…." Sango trailed off. Looking at the closed tent flap Sango suddenly realized that she didn't want to be here. In fact she would rather be anywhere else, someplace where it didn't matter how beautiful she was. She had always known she wasn't pretty. The hurrok attack had only granted her father the opportunity to put someone else on the thrown in her place, he had never wanted to be represented by something as plain as her. He had wanted a beautiful daughter, to enhance the kingdom's name.

Sango turned to walk away, she had to get out of here. As she walked slowly away the dress Sango had chosen out specially rustled against her legs. She had taken extra time tonight to make herself look presentable, hoping deep in her heart if she made herself look more beautiful Miroku might just ask her the question.

"Sango!" a voice called. She whirled around and there was Miroku standing in the tent doorway. "Where are you going?"

Sango froze. What do I say? What do I say!

"I….um…." she said trying to think of something intelligent to say.

"Well don't just stand there come on in," Miroku said jovially.

Blushing furiously Sango turned around and walked back to the tent, where Miroku held the tent flap open for her as she walked in. Sango smiled, everything looked so perfect, there was a red table cloth on the table with white candle burning happily. Miroku walked over and pulled the chair out waiting for her to sit down. Sango walked over and sat gently, as Miroku pushed her chair in.

"She looks so beautiful tonight," Miroku thought. Out loud he said, "you look very lovely Sango."

She blushed once more, cursing how easily she blushed. "Thank you," she said after a moment. Miroku sat down and there was a moment of awkward silence. "Miroku," Sango said at last. "Thank you for slowing down today. I'm sorry I was so slow."

"Your welcome," he said shocked. So she was observant, as well. "I didn't think you would notice."

"Well I did," she retorted then continued on in a smaller voice. "Everyone did"

"You're not mad at me are you?" he asked hurriedly. "I just didn't want you to hurt yourself; because you're still getting over that wound."

"It's alright I'm not mad," Sango said hurriedly. "So where are we traveling to?"

Miroku paused before answering, "the village is only a stop, we're traveling back to the castle. I have something there I have to do…" he stopped as a servant walked in with their supper.

"Spaghetti," Sango thought. "That would explain the décor."

Once the servant left they began to eat in silence. Finally Sango couldn't stand it any longer; this was like eating supper with her father! "Miroku, can I ask you a personal question?"

"That depends on what that question might be?" he said warily putting down his fork and spoon.

"What do you think of the war?"

He was shocked, where had that come from?! "Well," he said slowly carefully choosing his words. "I would really like to see the end of it. The sooner it's over the better."

Sango looked at him closely. "So does it matter to you which side wins and which side looses?"

"Of coarse!" he exclaimed eyebrows shooting through the roof. "I want my country to win, if we don't it will mean my death! All I'm saying is I would like to end this war with the least amount of bloodshed."

Sango was shocked, that wasn't the answer that she had expected. "So why did you refuse to marry the princess?"

"What do you mean, why would I?" Miroku asked.

"Well, if you wanted to end this war without bloodshed, the obvious thing – well if I were you - would be to marry the princess," Sango said evasively.

"Well, I can see your point. But don't I have a right to choose who I want to marry? I would rather fight a thousand battles than marry a woman I didn't love. As prince I would be shackled to that woman for the rest of my life," Miroku said.

"But she's beautiful beyond compare! Have you not seen her portraits! She has golden curls, eyes as blue as the sky, lips as red as the rose!" Sango said shocked. That was an odd response for a man to say. All the men back home had wanted to marry the "princess" because she was the most beautiful woman that ever lived; or so they claimed.

"Yes but women that beautiful, tend to be airheads," Miroku stated. "If I'm going to be King I need a strong wife, someone who can rule with me by my side not in front of a mirror. True I would want her to be pretty but that is not the reason I would ever marry a woman? The thing is, when you marry for beauty after a while you tire of it, wishing instead that you had married someone who thought about something else -anything else- than what she looks like."

"Oh!" Sango said.

"Well enough of that," Miroku said. "I have another guess about your identity! Are you a merchant's daughter?" He realized the error of his guess by the look Sango gave as if he was from another planet. "Ooooookay I'll take that as a no. I still don't think that you're a peasant though, but will you answer me this are you a maid?"

Sango just sighed and shook her head saying "To think that you've said everything that I'm not."

"But what's left," Miroku wailed. "I think I'm going to go mad!"

The comical expression of his face made her smile, seeing her smiling Miroku began to smile. "So you're saying that you're not a merchant's daughter, you're not a peasant and your not a maid. Well that only leaves one thing a noble!" Miroku exclaimed in his best Sherlock Homes voice.

Sango giggled. "You're close but still cold." Picking up her fork with a smile she began to eat once more.

Miroku grinned and followed suit. Soon they were chatting amiably but all the while Miroku was thinking "Who are your really Sango? Will I ever discover the truth?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Author's Note: well here all you lovely reviewees go, yet another chapter! If you like please review even if you have reviewed before! Toodles


	12. Gossip's Cruelty

**To Love an Enemy**

**Chapter 11 **

I don't own Inuyasha

By the afternoon the next day, the troops arrived at the village of the hot springs. The entire town turned out to welcome the prince and true to Kagome's word every beautiful woman that Miroku saw he ran up to them knelt down and asked them "will you bear my child." Sango laughed along will everyone else every time Miroku was slapped or beaten up but deep in her mind she said to herself, stupid idiot or not, he has the right to ask any question to any woman he wants. I don't care one bit! but a smaller voice inside her would say softly "so why do you feel hurt?" which Sango would instantly push out of her mind. After unpacking at the inn Sango decided to go for a hot spring, so what if it was a public hot spring. There would only be girls at the woman's one, so it was alright if they saw her, plus it was dark out now that the sun had set. Walking down with a towel and a housecoat, Sango reached the large hot springs, even she had to admit that she was surprised by its size. The hot spring for the woman alone was nearly he size of a large pool! Sango slowly sank into the water wincing at her scars touched the water. Once she got accustomed to the temperature she dunked her head. Surfacing Sango sighed, this felt so good, after walking for half the day with a heavy pack. After half an hour of soaking her tired limbs Sango was just debating about whether or not to get out when she heard voices. Sht! she thought. I should have gotten out sooner. Sango recognized the voice of a girl from the village that had embarrassed her by asking, why the soldiers would bother taking her as a prisoner. Well maybe if I just ignore them, they'll leave me alone, Sango thought desperately hoping.

"Oh, it's you," the girl from the village named Yuki said scathingly. Too late, Sango thought sadly. "You're that Larovellian prisoner, aren't you?."

Sango opened her eyes and nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name? Was it Yuki or something?"

"Yeah, I'm Yuki, this is Aiko, and Miyoko," she said gesturing to her two friends.

"Hi," both of them said sinking into the hot springs. Yuki quickly swam over to the far side of the hot spring to talk with her friends unaware that Sango could hear they're every word.

"I can't believe Miroku would save something as pitiful as her. She's so plain and manly," Yuki giggled.

"Yeah," the girl named Aiko agreed. "She's not nearly as pretty as you Yuki, you know when Miroku asked you again to bear his child, I think you should say yes. Then you could be a queen, I mean well think of it. You're pretty enough o be his queen and if he can take something as pathetic and ugly as that girl over there – if you can even call her a girl with all those muscles – he could take you too."

Sango tried to block out what they were saying and just relax.

"I know," Yuki said. "I heard that she's some sort of wild cat Miroku's hoping to train. She apparently wandered in amongst their camp and began fighting with the soldiers…how stupid is she?"

"Must be pretty stupid," Miyoko agreed. "I'm surprised they let her live, after all she's not that pretty and she's a Larovellian."

That's it, Sango thought I've got to get out of here. Who cares if they see my scars, at least I won't have to listen to them talk about me any more. Quickly Sango stood up and climbed out of the hot springs. She heard the three girls gasp as they saw her horrible scar. She tried once against effortlessly to not hear what they said.

"Look at her scar!" Yuki exclaimed.

"It's so hideous, all the way down her back!"

"Gross."

Sango quickly finished drying off and slipped on her thin white house robe. She grabbed her towel and fled, the cruel whispers of Yuki and her friends following her. Sango through the village tears streaming down her face, she was unaware though that one pair of eyes followed her where she ran. She ran faster than she ever had, through the villages and into the forest, who cared if she never found her way out, she never wanted to go back there. The further she ran though the more she began to notice how she felt a tugging sensation, slowing her motions. Soon it began to be a struggle to put one foot in front of the other. At last she found a small clearing in the woods and realizing that she couldn't go any farther sank down at the foot of a large pine tree. The had obviously witched her, there was some charm on her preventing her from escaping.

There she clung to herself rocking back and forth as she sobbed. So she was ugly, she had always suspected it but she had ever actually heard someone say it before. Oh how the truth hurt, remembering her family's reaction to her all these years only made her cry harder. Her father had always wanted someone prettier for a daughter, she had never had any suitors, her older brothers had always been embarrassed to be seen with her. And the there was Miroku, who asked every beautiful woman he met to bear his children, and he had never asked her. She thought maybe it was because of the fact that she was the enemy. But then she recalled Kagome saying he had even asked her! Sango didn't know how long she sat there sobbing. But unfortunately though another few pairs of ears heard her crying. Suddenly Sango heard a twig snap in front of her. Her head flew up, the tears had stopped. There in front of her stood three big men, bandits by the look of them. Sango stood up wobbly, "What do you want?" she asked pumping more confidence into her voice than she felt.

"hehhehe," the obvious leader of the three said. "Do you hear that men, she's wondering what we want. What should we tell her?"

Mockingly the man on his right said, "oh all we want to do is have some fun."

"Yeah we just want to play with you," the third said in the same tone. Sango instantly realized that she was in trouble. These three outnumbered her in size, strength, and numbers. Not to mention it didn't help her confidence that she was only closed in a white robe that didn't even reach her ankles.

"Well I'm sorry," Sango said now getting angry. She tightened the knot binding her robe, "I don't want to play right now." She looked around then seeing a pine branch picked it up. She was glad to see that it still had the long sharp needles attached to the end; they would really cause some pain on impact.

"Oh," the leader said grinning evilly at his two companions, "well we do." And with that he launched himself straight at Sango only to receive a blow to the face. The man cried out in rage, blood was streaming down from one eye and there were many other bleeding cuts on his face. "You bloody bitch! I'm gonna kill you!"

Within moments Sango was locked in a deadly battle with the other two men while their leader clutched his bleeding eye. Soon Sango realized it was hopeless she couldn't win! Once again Sango decided that she would kill her self rather that be taken by these men, but before she could act upon it she found her arms clasped behind her back. The man holding her, much to Sango's disgust buried his nose in her hair and inhaled. She struggled violently. Sango shuddered in disgust as the man ran his slimy tongue down her neck to her shoulder.

The leader slowly advanced, until he was an inch from her face and then said. "Bitch I'm gonna make you scream in pain. I'm gonna make you wish you were dead, but don't worry we won't kill you. You are going to suffer for the rest of your days, for ruining my eye. I'm gonna use you, and then I'm gonna give you to my friends when I'm done, I hope your not tired because your gonna have a long night ahead of-" suddenly the man stopped talking and looked down at his belly where Sango could see the tip of a sword. Then he fell over. Sango looked up and saw Miroku standing there sword raised. Before Sango could even blink both of the man's companions were dead along with their leader.

"Sango what in the world did you think you were doing running off in only that robe!" he said angrily.

Suddenly Sango flung herself at him beginning to cry. Miroku just stood there stunned as the tough girl he had known broke down completely. "I'm so sorry," she sobbed, "I'm so stupid. If- if- if it weren't for you I'd be- I'd be……th- thank you so much!"

Miroku's face softened, he needed to comfort her not scold her. "Why were you running away Sango?" he said gently.

"I- I- was at the hot springs and- and- these girls were- were- talking about me! I just- I just had to get away! I could stand- I couldn't stand to listen to anymore," she sobbed.

"But why are you so upset," he said gently wanting desperately to protect her from everything. "You shouldn't trust gossip."

"It's easy for you to say that you're not the one who's ugly. No one loves me because I'm so ugly," she sobbed. "I always- I always knew that I wasn't pretty. But I never thought I was ugly!"

Miroku was shocked, Sango thought she was UGLY! "What ever made you think that!" he exclaimed.

"That's what Yuki said, and my father- my father after I was scarred he- he- found someone prettier so that no one would think his daughter was ugly!" Sango wailed sobbing helplessly into his chest. "he never wanted someone as ugly as me to take control…of the…. I think he was happy when he had to excuse not to."

"Sango!" Miroku said shocked. He couldn't believe that ANY father would ever do that to his daughter. No wonder she acted so tough! Gently as not to startle her, Miroku put his arms around Sango. "That is **_anything_** but the truth! You're beautiful! One of the most beautiful women I _know_! Well I think you're beautiful!" Miroku suddenly stopped did he just say that out loud. Why in the world would he say something like that! And why did he have his arms around her! Why did he want so much to protect her right now? Why did he feel like he wanted to whisk Sango away and make all her dreams come true?

Suddenly it hit him, 'could it be that…..he was in love! He had never thought that he would ever find someone he loved! Did he love Sango? But when had this happened! Yes! YES! He loved her! He loved Sango!

"Sango," he said fiercely clutching her to him. "Don't let anyone ever tell you you're ugly, don't ever listen to those gossips again. Don't let anyone ever tell or make you feel anything less than beautiful!"

"So why then-" she said still sobbing. "Why- why did you never ask me to bear your children? Kagome said you- you- you asked every be- beautiful woman, yet you ne-never asked me!"

Miroku was stunned, she thought that he didn't think she was beautiful! That was anything but the truth! "Sango-" he started to say but she cut him off.

"I don't want your pity Miroku, could you just- you you just leave me- just leave me alone. I'm going back to my room," she sobbed angrily. One pair of eyes and a hurt heart watched her as she ran back to the village.

Author's note: well there you are folks! yet another chapter! please review it makes me update faster (wink wink)


	13. Attack

**To Love an Enemy**

**Chapter 12 - Attack**

Author's note: Don't own IY, and thank you to all who reviewed.

Sango woke up the next morning without any prompting from Kagome. Quickly she got dressed, and then the two girls went down for breakfast at the inn. "Sango," Kagome asked quietly while they ate. "What happened last night? You seem upset and I talked to Inuyasha after you went to bed and he says that Miroku ran off last night and came back with his sword all covered in blood. He tried to talk to Miroku, but he was abnormally quiet."

Sango blushed, hating herself for the way she had acted last night. Miroku had saved her from a fate worse then death and she had completely broken down which now that she thought back on was understandable, but there was a feeling of self-loathing there as well. Miroku had just been being nice and she had hurt him by pushing him away. She had thought he was lying when he said she was beautiful, but now thinking with a clear mind, she wasn't sure if he had been. "Oh what a fool I am!" she thought bitterly. "He's only ever been nice to me. Why? WHY did I act like that!"

"Sango," Kagome said gently shaking her out of her reverie. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Sango said gently. "I'm good. So what are we doing today?"

Kagome sighed, a little annoyed that Sango wouldn't confide in her. "Well I thought we could take the children out; that would earn the gratitude of every mother in this village," she said with a laugh. "How are you with children?"

Sango blushed, "I've never really been around them before."

"Oh, well" Kagome said. "It's alright you'll soon learn. I just love children. I can't wait to have my own." Just then Inuyasha entered the inn and came and sat down with them. "Good morning," Kagome said cheerfully.

"Feh!" Inuyasha said digging into his breakfast. Kagome looked at Sango and they both giggled.

"Inuyasha's not much of a morning person," Kagome whispered to Sango.

"I heard that," Inuyasha grumbled. "And you'd be tired too if you had midnight shift last night."

"Well, it's true," Kagome insisted poking him playfully in the arm. Inuyasha sat up from his bowl. And raised an eyebrow at Kagome's poking, "is that supposed to hurt?"

Kagome just laughed. "So Inuyasha what are you doing today?"

"Well as thanks for the town's hospitality, Miroku's having us all fix their water tower, apparently it has a leak," he said mocking the work 'leak'.

Kagome giggled once more, "well we were thinking to give all the women a break we would take the children for a picnic in the woods. What do you think?"

"Sounds good, that way all the little brats would get in our way," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded. "That is no way to refer to children! How could you!"

"Geese! Don't freak out Kagome," Inuyasha said hastily. "I only meant I didn't want any of them to get injured."

"You know what Kagome," Sango said standing up and collecting her bowl and glass. "I think, you're right he really is sweet deep down."

Kagome giggled then she stood up too giving Inuyasha cheek a tiny peck as she collected her stuff as well. "I know. He is sweet, isn't he."

Inuyasha exploded as the two girls walked off yelling, "what do you mean sweet, I'm a man not a little puppy dog!" The two girls only giggled as they walked out the door. Inuyasha sighed. "Feh! Women!"

Later that afternoon Sango, Kagome were sitting on a picnic blanket finishing off their lunch while the children played games.

"YOU'RE IT!" a little girl called Rin, teasingly as she tagged another little girl as then quickly darted out of reach.

"They're so cute," Sango said smiling as she watched them being so carefree.

"Yeah, I know," Kagome said. "It brings back so many memories of my childhood, I guess it must have been different for you being a noble and all though."

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"Well, what I mean to say is that you probably never got to play tag when you were little; did you?" Kagome asked.

"No," Sango sighed. "My father was too strict; he always wanted me to act proper. I never got to play games like tag, what I played were things like crib, checkers, and chess."

"Oh," Kagome said excitedly. "You should play Miroku some time, he's really good at chess too."

"Oh," Sango said blushing. "I guess you're right I should ask him some time."

Kagome sensing a touchy subject quickly said, "could you teach me some time, you're probably really good."

"Uh, sure."

They sat in silence for a moment before Kagome exclaimed. "Sango have wonder what it would be like to play a game of tag?"

"A little, why?" Sango asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, why do we go play tag. It's so much fun and I haven't played it since I was a child." Seeing Sango hesitate she quickly went on wheedling, "the only rules are if you get touched by the person who's it you're it then. Come on there's no one watching us."

Sango smiled relenting and let Kagome pull her to her feet. "Hey Rin! Can we play?" Kagome called out.

"Sure!" the little girl called out.

Soon both Kagome and Sango were caught up in the game. Dashing after Rin, Sango thought, "I can't believe I've never done this before! It's so much fun."

"I'm gonna get you Rin!" Sango called out and reached out as far as she could and gently tagged the small girl. "Haha! I got you!"

Running away Sango suddenly heard children screaming. Whirling around Sango saw Rin frozen to the spot with a gigantic spider the size of a small house standing in front of her grinning evilly. "RIN!" Sango screamed. "RUN!" But the little girl was frozen to the spot with fear. Suddenly two more of the huge spiders erupted from the woods. The children screamed even louder.

The last of the spiders suddenly picked up a little boy near Rin and turned to run away, when an arrow struck it in the belly. Sango looked around and there was Kagome standing with the arrows she had been fletching and a bow whose string was quivering. The spider roared in rage and dropped the boy, running at Kagome. Who keeping her calm composure shot three more arrows which all embedded themselves in the spider's head. The spider fell to the ground with a huge thud, but before either Sango or Kagome could attack the other two spiders, they picked up two of the screaming children and darted into the bush.

Grabbing three of Kagome's arrows, Sango dashed after one of the spiders. Soon she caught up to it, Sango could see the child who had fainted as soon as the spider had touched him. Sango couldn't remember his name wasn't it something like Takahashi?

Sango now running as fast as she could to keep alongside the spider realized she would have only one chance if she failed the first time there would be no second chance. So the second the opportune moment came, she flung herself with all her might onto the spiders back. Grabbing the spiders coarse hair to stay on she began to stab the spider's neck repeatedly with her arrows. Over and over she stabbed, struggling to stay on as the spider fought to throw her.

Sango was just beginning to wonder if the monster would ever die when the spider started to slow and eventually collapsed. Sango making sure that the spider was indeed dead, jumped off and retrieved the small boy who with the shock of the impact had woken up. The child began to sob as he saw the spider's huge hairy body, Sango quickly hugged him. Takahashi clung to her like the small child he was, crying pitifully. Sango awkwardly hushed him saying, "It's alright now, everything's going to be alright. Please don't cry!" Finally realizing that seeing the dead spider was doing no good, Sango picked the small boy up with ease and rushed back to the clearing. As she entered the clearing, Kagome rushed to her.

"Sango! Are you alright! Oh my gosh! You saved him, you're a hero. I'm so sorry I tried to follow the other one but it escaped." Kagome cried throwing herself at Sango. Sango awkwardly tried to comfort Kagome, it was harder than she thought. Now she had two crying people to look after. "I have no clue how Miroku does it!" Sango thought. Awkwardly Sango wrapped her spare arm around Kagome's sobbing form and said, "Kagome, please you can't go to pieces on me! We need to get back to the village and tell them what happened. If we hurry Miroku and the soldiers can find the child. Who was it! We need to know which child it was," Sango said.

"The thing took Rin, Sango! RIN! The thing took Rin! We were only playing with her a few minutes ago-" Kagome started but Sango cut her off. She didn't want to believe what she was hearing but it had to be true. And the sooner they got back to the town the better.

"Kagome!" Sango exclaimed shaking her like. "I need you to help me round up the children. "CHILDREN!" she called out and instantly all the children were next to her. "Listen to me this is VERY important! I want you to all hold hands we're going to run back to the village. It is very important that we get to the village now, but we don't want anyone left behind so…..we're going to run quickly but not so quickly that people start tripping. I want five of you with Kagome all holding hands. And I want the other five with me holding hands as well." Not one of the children moved and Sango realized they were still dealing with the shock of seeing huge spiders carry off their friends. "DO IT!" she shouted startling them and instantly the children did as they were told.

"Now just stay calm, nothing's going to happen if we stick together!" Sango clutching two pairs o small hands began to run making sure that everyone could keep up. Kagome ran in front of her group stumbling occasionally due to the fact that many of the children were sobbing. Sango wished she could too but everyone else needed someone to look up to and that was her. She needed to stay in charge the children were looking at her to follow, she was their example. If she went to pieces chaos would ensue. She could NOT go to pieces.

"Everything's going to be okay," Sango kept repeating to herself. "Everything's going to be alright, once we find Miroku he'll know what to do. We just have to get to Miroku! If we find Miroku he'll make everything alright."

Author's Note: well what did YOU think! Good? Bad? Lame? Tell me please!


	14. Appologies

**To Love an Enemy**

**Chapter 13 - Appologies**

I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

The town's people rushed to their side, the second the entered the town but, Sango forced everyone to keep running until she reached where Miroku was working on the water tower. Miroku had been working up at the top with Inuyasha, when they both heard the screams. Quickly they propelled down on the ropes just as Miroku saw Sango, Kagome and the children rushed around the corner towards them. Miroku rushed to Sango, he could tell already that something bad had happened, he braced her by putting both hands on her shoulders. 

"Sango! What is it?" he asked. "What happened?"

"Spiders," she gasped panting heavily. "There were spiders, HUGE ones. We were playing tag when they came out- came out of the forest."

The villagers gasped, and seeing their families the children broke free to be hugged. Inuyasha rushed to Kagome's side and put his arms around her, as she swayed on her feet. Sango sank exhausted to her knees, Miroku fell to his knees to and looked at her. "What happened? Slow down and tell me everything!"

Sango took a few deep gulps of air then sped on. "They came out of the woods, there were three of them. One grabbed a child, but Kagome shot it with her bow." Sango saw Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye clutch Kagome tighter. "Then the other two grabbed two of the children. I dashed after one; I jumped on its back and killed it. It dropped the child, Takahashi. Then we came here, but you have to go after the other one! NOW! You have to go now! It has Rin and heaven only knows what it'll do with her."

"My lord!" one of Miroku's advisers, a man by the name of Naraku that Sango didn't trust. "If you may permit me to say, there is almost no point in searching now. The sun with set in less than half an hour, plus who cares about the child. I noticed her myself, she was an orphan. No one would miss her-" but that was as far as Naraku got because at that moment Sango leap to her feat and slapped him.

"How DARE you say that!" she said angrily. "It doesn't matter if she's an orphan you bastard, she's a child that was captured by a spider. She's terrified, that thing could EAT her! And you're saying that because she's an orphan she's not worth searching for. She is the brightest most caring child I know, and you're saying she's not worth your time! If you ask me you're the one who's worthless!" Turning to Miroku, she continued eyes shinning. "Please Miroku, you have to at least try! You have to…."

Miroku smiled wryly at the picture Sango had made telling Naraku who was at least two or three inches taller than she was that he was worthless. "I never did like that guy," Miroku thought.

Looking down at Sango's eyes shinning with…..he wasn't sure what…..hope?... admiration? ……trust?…..whatever it was he knew he would do it for her. He had seen her with the children, laughing and playing. Biting his lip he knew he could not deny her anything; that was how much he loved her. Turning to his men, Miroku called out. "Arm up men! We move out in five minutes!" he looked back at Sango smiling at her.

"Thank you," she whispered. Miroku grinned when Naraku hissed in frustration, and stormed off.

"That was sure something, you telling Naraku off like that," he joked.

Sango grinned weakly back at him, "I really hate that guy, can you tell?"

"Just a touch," Miroku said grinning. "To tell you the truth, I hate him too. The only reason he's still around is because he was my father's adviser. If I had had my way he would be no where near me. Here let me help you up."

"Thank you," Sango said letting him pull her to her feet.

"Anything for you Sango," Miroku replied.

Sango grinned, then blushed. Miroku looked closely at her wondering why when much to his surprise Sango stepped closer to him closing the gap that was between them. "I'm so sorry," she said so quietly that Miroku almost didn't hear her. Tentatively she hugged him, putting her head on his chest and then whispered. "Last night I hurt you, and for that I'm sorry. I was just really emotional, I didn't mean it. Can you ever forgive me?"

Miroku gaped looking down at her. Did Sango just say what he thought she had said! Yes she had! And she was voluntarily hugging him too! Just as he was about to say something, Sango let go. And looked up at him, blushing slightly at her forwardness.

"I just wanted to say thank you, for always being there for me," she said and then quickly hurried off. Miroku, was a little sad that she had let go, but he knew that if she had stood there any longer, he would have groped her to end the awkward moment.

This was not the time to tell her that he was in love with her, after all she probably didn't feel the same way. Plus even if she did love him back, (which was highly unlikely) what would he do, he could never marry her, not only was she Larovellian but, he had no clue who she was. He would never be allowed to marry a commoner. Miroku looked sadly at the dying sun, realizing that nothing could ever happen between him and Sango. He sighed, he had finally found a woman who was what he had always wanted, and he couldn't have her. How cruel fate was.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter. I've got to go pack but then I'm going to work on the next chapter...so hopefully I'll get it up before I leave tomorrow morning. 

Ooooh I like the ending don't you, well next chapter will be out soon. Hope you all liked. If so please REVIEW!


	15. Anxiety

**To Love an Enemy**

**Chapter 14 - Anxiety**

Disclaimer :I wish I owned Inuyasha but as much as I might wish I did I don't.

* * *

Sango sat staring into a camp fire, with Kagome and Inuyasha eating supper. She ate the chicken Kagome had made without tasting, her mind occupied with thoughts of Miroku.

"I wonder what Miroku, is doing now?" Sango thought. "I hope Rin is alright…I can see why Kagome compared waiting for news to be like torture; it's awful. Your mind takes over and you can't think of anything, no matter how hard you try. It's awful just sitting hear, waiting, not being able to do anything!" Thinking about what Naraku had said about Rin made her blood rise to a boil. "UGH! How I HATE him!" she thought venomously.

"Sango!" Kagome's voice said interrupting her thoughts. "Sango! Earth to Sango!"

"Oh," Sango said raising her head from her practically untouched chicken. "Sorry I was thinking."

"About what?" Kagome asked.

"Just how much I hate Naraku," she replied.

"I know," Kagome agreed. "He's so creepy, and I don't know about you but his aura to me, is somewhat….I don't know evil."

"What do you think Inuyasha?" Sango said turning to him.

"I don't trust him one bit," Inuyasha said glaring at Naraku's tent.

"Neither do I," Sango said. "And I can't believe he said those things about Rin!"

"Me either! Talk about cold-hearted, wait a sec that would mean he had some from of a heart, what I meant to say is that guy's heartless," Kagome said giggling.

Sango groaned out loud, "this is AWFUL I can't stand it any more just sitting here waiting! I'm going to help." Standing up she put her food down by the fire and walked off, Kagome and Inuyasha following seconds after. They were almost outside of the small village when the soldiers returned riding their horses. Immediately Sango rushed to the horseman who was holding Rin, in the saddle. She opened her arms for the girl to jump into.

"SANGO!" the little girl cried happily leaping on Sango to give her a big hug.

"Rin!" Sango exclaimed happily kneeling to the ground. "Are you right? Were you hurt?"

"Nope, Rin's okay!" she smiled. Then quickly remembering her rescuer Rin turned to the soldier on the horse. "Thank you, Mr. Sesshomaru. Rin is very grateful for you saving Rin."

Inuyasha growled, but Kagome put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

Sesshomaru quickly kecked his horse into a trot, with a curt nod saying, "goodnight Rin."

"Night, night Mr. Sesshomaru," Rin called waving happily.

Sango looked up as the rest of the riders began to dismount. Her brow furled seeing their sad faces. Ignoring Rin running over to Kagome to hug her too, Sango walked over to the nearest soldier and said, "sorry to bother you I know you're probably tired and all, but I couldn't help but notice that you all seem to be sad? Why, you rescued Rin didn't you?"

The soldier turned and looked sadly at her and said, "it's the prince miss."

Sango turned around, looking for Miroku. "Speaking of that lecher where is he anyway?"

"That's just it miss," the soldier said. "Prince Miroku is missing."

to be continued…

* * *

Author's Note: ooooh evil cliff hanger hey? Sorry here's yet another short chapter. I agree if I was reading this right now I think I'd want to kill me too….well if you want to see what wrong and where Miroku is, stay tuned because the next chapter will be out soon, well as soon as I get back from San Fransico. A quick 'Love ya all' to all my lovely fan who have e-mailed me. And to the rest of you who haven't PLEASE e-mail me I really like hearing from you. It does have do be an essay a quick 'love your story' is WONDERFUL. 


	16. Upset

**To Love an Enemy**

**Chapter 15 - Upset**

I don't own Inuyasha

Sango's heart stopped for one breathtaking moment. Then she said, her voice faltering, "what do you mean missing?"

"We were attacked by a group of the spiders when suddenly Prince Miroku called for us to retreat! We fled, which we now regret for during the mêlée the prince vanished. None know where he is. We searched and searched but we couldn't find him."

"But he'll come back won't he, maybe he just got lost and went to wrong way, or maybe he had to hide and is biding his time," Sango said hurriedly.

The soldier looked at his feet as he walked away saying in a quiet voice, "that what we're hoping. There's nothing we can do until morning. Sesshomaru says he will personally kill any many that risks his life."

Sango stood there unmoving watching the soldier walk away to stunned to move. Miroku was missing and there was a good chance he might be dead or captured. This wasn't possible, it couldn't be sure he was perverted sometimes but there was no way he could be dead……could he?

"Sango are you alright?" Kagome asked walking over carrying Rin on her hip. "You look like you're gonna pass out."

"He didn't come home," Sango said.

"What?" Kagome asked confused. "Who didn't come home?"

"Miroku," Sango said quietly, "Miroku is missing."

"WHAT!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "What do you mean missing!"

"He got lost when the troops fled, he didn't come home," Sango said her voice a dull monotone.

"Oh my gosh!" Kagome said putting her hand to her mouth in horror.

Inuyasha whirled around in frustration, "SHIT, Damn It! This is not happening, I can't believe it! I don't go with him ONE time and he manages to get himself killed."

"Don't say that," Kagome said. "We don't know he's dead!"

"Damn, this isn't good." Inuyasha swore. "He's the fucking prince, if he's dead we're in deep shit! Gawd Kagome do you know what this means. It means civil war. Miroku was the last of his line, without an heir we are so screwed."

"Don't swear like that in front of Rin!" Kagome shrieked trying to cover the girl's innocent ears. Sango sensing the quarrel about to ensue quickly left, Kagome could be pretty intimidating when she was in mother mode. Walking slowly back to the campfire Sango sat down, and stared into the fire. It disturbed her how tight her throat was and how loud her heart was beating. Why did she feel so faint? Why did she even care if Miroku was missing, he was the enemy's prince, she had after all come here to kill him. She should be celebrating or helping the spiders' appetites by basting him in bug blood or something. Why did she feel like this? She had never felt this way before. Never in her entire life had she felts to utterly helpless. This lost. Sango looked up as Kagome sat triumphantly down and Sango knew from her triumphant expression that she had won the battle. Inuyasha sulked over to the fire and sat down, grumbling something about crazy women as he gathered his bowl and left. Seeing Sango's face thought Kagome's expression fell, "Sango are you alright? You don't look like yourself?"

"I- I'm just tired that's all," Sango said standing up and walking back to the hotel and up to her room. Once Sango was in her bed, she allowed herself to think. Lately she'd hadn't been herself, her strong, impermeable, level-headed self. She didn't know how many times she had cried, which she hadn't done since Kohaku had gone missing. What was it that made her act that way, could it be Miroku? Was it him that made her act like such a….a….typical maiden?

"Sure he's handsome, and kind, and brave, and loyal, and strong," Sango thought smiling then suddenly sat up in bed. "I did not just think that! When did I start thinking of Miroku as those things? I sound just those stupid noble girls who swoon every time they see someone who's handsome. Could it be that she loved him?"

"How in the world did this happen!" Sango shrieked to herself. "It is not possible, I repeat impossible that I could love him! No!" But deep in her hurting heart she knew it was true. "How," she whispered to herself. "How did I fall in love with the enemy?" At that moment there was a knock on the door.

"Sango are you there?" Kagome's voice called out. Sango lay back down and turned over pretending to be asleep. She heard the door squeak as Kagome enter slowly. Sango could feel Kagome's eyes on her and forced herself to take deep long breaths. Kagome sighed and Sango heard her exit the room.

"Well," Sango heard Inuyasha say. "How is she?"

"She's sleeping," Kagome replied. "She took this pretty hard, Miroku missing and all."

"Who didn't," Inuyasha retorted. "The entire village is in an uproar Kagome without Miroku there's going to be a civil war!"

"I know, I just can't help wondering why Sango's so sad. You'd think she'd be happy after all she is Larovellian, but-"

"I know what you mean," Inuyasha said. "But you're Larovellian too, and you're not happy."

"How would you know?" Kagome demaned.

"After all this time I can read your emotions pretty well," Inuyasha replied without the usual sarcasm. "

"Treu," Kagome murmured. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap. I'm just upset about Miroku's all. I think everyone is."

"I'm not upset!" Inuyasha began but then stopped. "Alright fine, yes I'm upset, you're right that stupid idiot was my friend. He's the one that let me into the army even though my mother wasn't Etonet. He's the one who helped me show everyone that even if I was a half blood I could be just as good as they could. He was my friend."

"Me too, he would have been a good king. He told me after speaking with Sango that he was going to do anything it took to bring peace."

"I know, sure he may have been perverted at times, but he was a good man," Inuyasha said gruffly. "I need to get out of here and do something to clear my head so I think I'm going to take a walk."

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go down and ask the kitchen if they need any help." Then Sango heard both their foot steps go downstairs. Determined Sango got out of bed, and turning on the light and got dressed. After listening to Kagome and Inuyasha's talk she knew what she had to do if she ever wanted peace. Come hell or high water she was going to find Miroku and bring him back.

Review


	17. Moonlight

**To Love an Enemy**

_Chapter 16 – Moonlight_

VERY IMPORTANT TO READ THIS the idea for this chapter came from Mikaila's very wonderful drawing Spider webs which I am practically demanding of you to visit because it is wonderful and it is a scene that will be included in this chapter or the next one. GO (don't think i should have to say this but just incase) remember to replace the (dot) with a .

Very rarely do i order stuff, not even for you to e-mail me, but since this is not an original idea of mine, I am therefore requesting that you visit that webpage!

* * *

The sun had just set when Sango came to the clearing where she and the children had been playing tag that afternoon. It was easy to follow the soldiers trail because the horses had turned up all the dirt.

Sango followed the trail for nearly half an hour until she came to the obvious scene of the battle, where a spider bodies lay dead. Looking around she saw where the spiders had left once the soldiers had fled. Walking carefully as not to disturb any of the tracks Sango neared a thorn bush where she spied something, picking the piece of fabric carefully off the thorns; she held it up to the moonlight. From the looks of it, it appeared to be purple the same colour or Miroku's cape! But what was this, spider's web was attached to it!

"The spiders must have dragged Miroku away!" Sango thought. "Yes, that's right! I can see where he was dragged along."

Sango quickly followed the trail taking care not to let her guard down incase she came across any giant spiders. The path was fairly easy to follow because the spiders had crashed through the forest leaving a trail of destruction in their wake but none the less Sango managed to accumulate numerous scratches along her legs and arms. By the time she stumbled upon the entrance to a large dark cave the moon had risen.

Tiptoeing as quietly as it was humanly possible Sango crept into the cave, and luckily discovered the moonlight was illuminate it was a full moon that night so she could see everything. As she traveled further into the cave Sango could find no trace of any spiders and decided from the given evidence that the spiders must be out hunting. Sending a quick thank you out to which ever lucky star was with her that night Sango slowly crossed the cave, until she came to the entrance to three tunnel entrances. Sango knelt down and carefully examined the dirt. It was so dark it was almost impossible to see the markings. Which should she choose she didn't have time to try all three while looking for Miroku, the sooner she found him the better because who knew when the spiders would return.

Looking once more at the marking in the dirt floor, Sango chose the first one. Walking slowly down the tunnel because she couldn't see where she was going now that the moonlight was blocked, Sango felt her way along. Unexpectedly she stumbled into a room filled with spider larvae. She barely stopped herself if time from screaming out she was so repulsed by them Sango turned around and hurried back to the entrance of the three tunnels.

Looking carefully again at the dirt she realized her mistake, that it had been something smaller than Miroku dragged into that room, she looked at the second tunnel entrance but there was no sigh of anything being dragged, so she turned her attention to the entrance of the third tunnel, something had been dragged in there so Sango decided to try that one. Walking once again with her hand along the wall, Sango entered the chamber.

Holes in the ceiling let moonlight flow though in eerie beams of light. Sango looked around the room and gasped when her sight fell on the far left corner of the room where Miroku was strung up by spider webs, rays of moonlight filtering across his suspended form. Her hand at her mouth Sango's head spun, as if she had just been spinning in circles, she stumbled over to his limp form suspended by the glowing strands of spider silk. As she grew nearer she was shocked at his appearance, there were various bruises along his body, his clothes had been shredded until almost nothing was left of the top, there was a cut with dried blood dripping from it on his cheek and another similar but larger cut on his chest. Reaching up she touched his limp face, gently brushing her fingers down his face which hung limply by his chest. Crumpling to a heap at her love's feet Sango let out a sob, and buried her face in her hands.

Miroku was wandering around the blissful blackness, finally he was free from the pain, when out of no where he heard someone crying. Slowly and painful Miroku was forced back into consciousness, reliving the pain of each wound and bruise as he did so. Groaning he raised his head and looked around, no one was there. But then where was the crying coming from he was positive there had been someone crying. Struggling to awaken from unconsciousness, Miroku concentrated on listening to the crying. It was human and it was coming from nearby of that he was sure but, where was the question. Taking the effort to glance once more around his prison, Miroku let his head drop, it hurt too much to even breathe. He was never going to escape he had already tried numerous times after they spiders left to break free of the webs that held him suspended but to no avail.

Of all things he regretted, even more so than leaving his country to civil war, Miroku regretted not having told Sango that he loved her. "Funny," he thought wryly. "The things you regret, when everything is all said and done." Something at the bottom of his vision caught his eyes and he forced himself to look down, there was someone wearing a familiar pink and green kimono sobbing at his feet. "S- Sango?" Miroku whispered weakly. "Is that you?"

Instantly the sobbing stopped and Sango's head flew up. "Miroku!" she cried and stood up. "OH my gosh you're alive! Of coarse its me you idiot. Did you think I'd just leave you to die here?"

"You're right I should have expected you," he grinned trying to make her smile which she did through her tears.

"I don't know how you can manage it, but even when you're half dead you can still joke around," Sango said somewhat amazed.

"Of coarse I can, after all laughter is what makes the world worth living. And your smile Sango to me, means the world."

Sango shook her head. "You're delusional, you have no clue what you're saying. Now come on lets get you down. Do you still have your sword?"

Miroku tried to point to the opposite corner while saying, "over there. The spiders flung it over there somewhere." Sango hurried over to the corner where she saw Miroku's sword shinning in a ray of moonlight. Snatching it up she hurried back struggling slightly with the weight of it. Raising the sword above her head, Sango slashed it through the spider webs which had bound Miroku hostage. Much to Sango's shock Miroku slumped forward over her. He was weaker than she had thought. Gently she placed her hands on his chest and careful not to push on his wound, pushed him to his feet.

"Sorry," Miroku apologized. "Not as strong as I thought."

"It's alright," Sango said. "Here put your arm around me and use me as a crutch."

"My hero."

"But, I'm warning you. If you try to grope me, I'll drop you and you can walk on your own," Sango said threatening finding it remarkably eay to slip back into their old banter.

"Your meaning is perfectly clear," Miroku said mockingly. "But what would happen if I were to suddenly pass out, would you give me the mouth to mouth breathing that would enable me to continue living?"

"Don't even think of trying that," Sango said with a slight growl. She was all too aware of how close Miroku was, and the fact that his clothes had been practically ripped to shreds was not helping. His all too perfect chest muscles were obvious without a shirt and that was not helping to stop the blush that was crossing Sango's face. Sango sent out a silent thank you to no one in particular that is was dark enough that Miroku couldn't see her beet red face. Putting a finger to Miroku's lips she said "now shush, we don't know where the spiders are."

She could feel Miroku's shudder and the nod of his head. Quietly Sango helped Miroku to limp out of the cave. They continued on once they exited the cave the threat of the spiders returning lingering in their minds. If Miroku hadn't stumbled Sango would have insisted that they keep going until they reached the village. Looking over at her friend, she could see how pale and weak he was, they needed to stop. Glancing around Sango spied the river that ran through the forest. "Miroku," Sango asked gently. "Do you think you can make it to the river? We can rest there for a while and continue on to the village when you're stronger."

Miroku looked over to where Sango indicated a feebly nodded his head. Together they hobbled over to the river where Sango helped Miroku to lie on his back. Taking her handkerchief out of her dress Sango walked over to the river and bathed it in the warm running water. Returning to Miroku's side, Sango knelt down and began to clean the large gash on his chest. Miroku gasped and then bit his lip, he would endure the pain. "Sango," Miroku said through clenched teeth.

"What!" Sango exclaimed instantly stopping which caused Miroku to sigh in relief. "Was I hurting you?"

"No," he said gently. "I wanted to thank you. What you did back there was extremely brave. I am in your debt."

"No!" Sango said shocked. "No your not! You saved my life, I couldn't just let you die, I wasn't going to let you die while I was still in your debt."

Miroku's face fell, "is that the reason you came to rescue me, because you were in my debt?"

"No," Sango said shaking her head. "No that's not why. Oh this is coming out all the wrong way."

"What _did_ you mean then?" Miroku asked.

"I came to save you because it would mean civil war if you died," she retorted and then added on in a softer quieter tone, "and because- because you're my friend and I wouldn't want to see you die."

Miroku was touched yet hurt at the same time. Sango no longer thought of him as the enemy but as a friend. But a friend was not someone who loved you, he wanted Sango to love him the same way he loved her, with all his heart. Yet they could never be, he was the prince of Etonet and she was a Larovellian. Today had shown him how truly important it was that he produced an heir. He needed to marry soon, probably to someone whom who help him in the war. Miroku thought sadly, "I'll probably end up shackled to some woman who cares about nothing more than hair. If only I could marry Sango, she so wonderful, so fascinating, so…..Sango. I could the rest of my life with her and never regret it for a day. She would make the perfect queen, the people would adore her, she would be a pillar of support for me helping rule the kingdom wisely rather than sitting in front of a mirror styling her hair……If Sango were my wife I would love her for the rest of my days. I would never glance at another woman no matter how beautiful because I would always have her by my side, my beautiful, strong Sango."

Sango looked down smiling at Miroku drifting off to sleep. Stroking his bangs off his handsome face, her throat tightened. How could she have been so blind as to how much she loved him. Sango could no longer deny it, she loved Miroku. But knowing they could never be together made her heart break. After all she was scarred; he would never want a scarred woman for a wife. All of a sudden a gentle wind began to blow, causing Miroku to shiver. Sango looked around for something to cover him with, for what he wore was nothing more than tatters and did nothing to keep him warm, but there was nothing there. She called herself ten times a thousand a fool; how could she not have brought food and a blanket. Miroku shivered once more, and that made up Sango's mind. She couldn't let him freeze to death, if she just lay by his side for a while, he would never know, and her warmth would help prevent him from getting cold. Slowly, afraid that Miroku would awake at any moment Sango lay down on her side next to Miroku and hesitantly put her left arm across his shivering body and gently lay her head down on his chest. Sango was more tired than she had known, because before she knew it she was fast asleep.

Miroku slowly exhaled; he had awoken when he had felt Sango lay next to him. He had been shocked by how tenderly she had treated him, and slowly opened his eyes a crack. Looking down at Sango asleep on his chest made his breath catch in his throat; she looked so beautiful, so innocent and perfect. Unable to resist Miroku gently put his arms around her, and smiled when she nuzzled his chest. "She's so sweet when she sleeping," Miroku thought. "And even if we are destined never to be together, I will always carry this special moment in my heart. Tonight we are nothing but ourselves, tonight we are not an Etonet or a Larovellian, tonight she's merely Sango and he was Miroku. And for this night only I will allow myself to love you without thinking of how we can never be. My dearest Sango tonight, I will dream of the life we might have together." And with those final thoughts Miroku slipped into dreams similar to Sango's, dreams where they were together, happy in love.

* * *

Oh this is my favourite chapter I think. It was so……….fluffy and perfect. sigh they are the best couple. So perfect for each other, I hope you liked this chapter, I know I sure did. I loved Miroku's thoughts, and at the end how sweet the moment was, her sleeping on his chest with him hugging her. To perfect. Well please e-mail me with comments, ideas and such, because if you can believe it there is still some ways until this story is finished. Well tata for now Shamanic Destiny 


	18. Awakening

**To Love an Enemy**

**Chapter 17 - Awakening**

Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha and enough of disclaimers lets get on with the fic right ;)

* * *

Sango eyes fluttered open slowly, groaning at how bright the sun was. Sango struggled to push herself off Miroku's chest……….

"Why am I sleeping on someone's chest?" Sango thought confused. "And why are there arms wrapped around me waist! What in the world is going on!" Struggling to stay calm Sango tried to remember what had happened last night. She had gone out looking for Miroku, she had found him in the spiders' cave, then we escaped but we had to stop before we got to the village because Miroku hadn't been strong enough after his ordeal. Sango suddenly sighed in relief remembering how she had decided to sleep next to Miroku to keep him warm. "I must have fallen asleep and Miroku probably just put his arms around me in his sleep," Sango thought reassuring herself. "So everything's okay all I have to do is get out of this awkward position before he wakes up."

"Good morning Sango," Miroku said sound unusually cheery. "Or should I say Sleeping Beauty?"

"Damn it!" Sango thought. "Oh my gosh he's up and he knows I spent the night asleep on his chest. Oh this is so awful."

"Did you sleep well?" Miroku asked in a suspiciously perky voice that had Sango's eyes narrowing.

"Uh oh looks like someone's not much of a morning person," Miroku joked. "I would have thought you'd be quite well rested after sleeping so soundly on such a lovely pillow."

Sango blushing furiously hastened to explain. "You were cold, and I forgot to bring a blanket so I figured that I couldn't let you freeze to death so I lay down next to you and I must have fallen asleep!"

Miroku burst out laughing, causing Sango to blush even redder. "Well," he grinned evilly. "Considering how you took advantage of me last night, while I was is such a poor and weak position" Sango opened her mouth to object that this really wasn't what it looked like and she had done nothing other than sleep next to him, but Miroku continued, "I think it's only fair that you return the favour!" Sango blinked confused by what he had just said until she felt an all to familiar hand on her rear.

"YOU HENTAI!" Sango screeched slapping him as she pushed away and landed on her recently groped body part. "Just because I cared enough about you, to lay next o you so you wouldn't get hypothermia, does not give you permission to GROPE me!"

Grinning like he had just struck gold, as he rubbed his hand when Sango had just struck, he looked over at her and declared, "so you do care about me, I suspected as much."

Sango's eyes widened not wanting to believe that she had just admitted to this pervert that she cared about him. She struggled to form a sentence and ended up stuttering, "I- I-I didn't mean that way! I- I- mean as a f-friend." She knew it was lame but it was all her brain could think of in such a shocked state.

Sango's shriek alerted Kagome and Inuyasha who had come out searching the second they found that Sango was missing. "Sango!" Kagome called out. "Where are you!"

"I'm over here!" Sango called back, trying to ignore the semi-hurt expression on Miroku's face.

Kagome and Inuyasha moments later burst through the undergrowth, and Kagome squealed in joy and ran over to Miroku and hugged him. "Miroku! You're alive!"

Inuyasha immediately pulled her off claiming, that if she wasn't careful she would end up getting groped, but everyone knew that it was because he was jealous.

"So you're still alive idiot," Inuyasha said, clutching Kagome possessively.

Miroku grinned. "Yep you'll have to put up with me for a bit longer."

"You had us all worried, without you there'd be a civil war. Stupid baka didn't think of that before you went off to play hero did you!" Inuyasha retorted. While Inuyasha continued to insult Miroku for a good five minutes lecturing Miroku on how next time he wanted to play hero he would take Inuyasha with him because without him Miroku was irresponsible and reckless, Sango's blush began to fade. The argument before her had reminded her of her place in things. She and Miroku could never be, he was a Prince and she was only a captured Larovellian. Tuning back into the argument where Inuyasha had changed tactics, Sango began to laugh, because as far as Inuyasha was concerned Miroku was grounded. Kagome saw Sango laughing and instantly smiled, so she had been right in guessing that Sango did have feelings for Miroku. But the question was would that love ever be revealed?

Author's Note: Hmm…bit of a short chapter….not quite sure what's going to happen next…well hope you liked the fluffy stuff (I did .) Well please review because it actually does motivate me…thanks to sum1 who loved this story you actually lured me away from my song writing to update. thanks for the kind words.


	19. Stagnation

**To Love an Enemy**

**Chapter 18 - Stagnation**

I don't own Inuyasha, the song used is Dreaming of You by Selina

TWO WEEKS LATER

Looking around the room that was to be her home, probably until the day she died, Sango couldn't help but sigh. Moonlight was streaming through the window beside her bed bringing back memories of two weeks ago. Even though the traveling days had been rough she had preferred them to this endless stagnation. Anything would be better than this, hellhole; all she ever did was mend clothes and sew. It was enough to make any sane person go mad! That was if you consider her sane after she ran away from home.

Flopping down on her cot Sango groaned, if only she could work with Kagome in the kitchens, at least then she would have had someone to talk to.

She refused to admit it to herself but not seeing Miroku since arriving was partly responsible for the overwhelming feelings of restlessness. As much as she hated to admit it she missed the prince and his perverted ways.

"Why in the world did I have to fall in love with the prince?" she mentally berated herself. "If I had fallen in love with a soldier like Kagome at least I might have been able to see him sometimes. No mere servant is probably even allowed to se the prince, not that he'd ever want to see me again."

Rolling onto her stomach Sango put her face in her pillow. "Why _would_ he want to see me. After all I was someone who just passed through his life, someone whom he granted a brief mercy to, and then passed out of his life forever. Now that I think of it, why would he think of me? Not when he has all the pretty women all swooning over him. It's not even possible that he might think of me as often as often as I think of him. While I think of him everyday, I'd be lucky if I received so much as a passing thought."

Sitting so that she could look out her window at the moon, Sango decided to go take a walk to the royal gardens. It was highly unlikely that anyone else would even be up at this time of night. Slowly Sango descended the stairs of her room to the ground floor and then proceeded to walk to the gardens. When Sango reached the bridge she halted seeing her reflection in the water. Pausing she leaned over the rail, to catch a better view. Looking up at the moon Sango remembered a song her maid Kilala used to sing. Softly she began to hum and soon she began to sing softly.

Late at night when all the world is sleeping

I stay up and think of you

And I wish on a star

That somewhere you are thinking of me too

Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight

Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

Wonder if you ever see me and

I wonder if you know I'm there

If you looked in my eyes

Would you see what's inside would you even care

I just wanna hold you close but so far

All I have are dreams of you

So I wait for the day (wait for the day)

And the courage to say

How much I love you (yes I do)

I'll be dreaming of you tonight

Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight

And there's nowhere in the world that I'd rather be

Than here in my room dreaming about you and me.

"You have a lovely voice Sango," a voice said from behind her. "You should sing more often."

Sango whirled around there was Miroku sitting on the ground on the other side of the garden. "Miroku! What are you doing up!" Sango exclaimed startled.

"I could ask you the same thing," Miroku winked.

"You shouldn't wait so long to reveal that you're listening," Sango humphed embarrassed, hoping he wouldn't ask her who she was singing about.

"If I hadn't I wouldn't have heard you sing," Miroku replied rationally.

Sango merely glared at him and asked, "so why _are_ you out here at this time of night?"

"I could sleep so I came out here to clear my thoughts," Miroku said closing his eyes again. "I was meditating before you came along and posed as an interesting alternative."

"Oh," Sango said stung by the insinuation that she was better than boredom. After a pause where she collected her emotions she admitted, "me too."

"That was a pretty song, did you write it yourself?" Miroku asked after a moment of silence.

"No," Sango admitted. "My maid Kilala did, for some reason it just seamed to pop into my head just now…odd. I haven't seen you around much. Actually I haven't seen you since we arrived here at the palace. Royal duties been keeping you busy I presume? Or are there just too many beautiful woman to chase?"

At that Miroku opened his eyes and looked slowly over at Sango was it possible she was jealous? But he was unable to see Sango's face because once again she was looking up at the moon. "I thought you knew me better than that," he said finally and closed his eyes once more.

There was a moment of awkward silence until Sango spoke once more, slowly this time as if afraid to voice one of her deepest wishes. "Miroku, is it possible that not all of the soldiers in battle were killed. Is it possible do you think for someone to still be alive?"

"What do you mean?" Miroku said his heart clenching. Who was she thinking of?

"I mean is it possible that you might have taken some of my people prisoner?" Sango asked. Recently she had been thinking, maybe the Etonet's were not as bad at her people made them out to be… maybe it was possible that they might have taken her brother prisoner like they had her. It might be possible because they would be able to recognize the prince Kohaku, unlike her they knew what he looked like, so might it be possible they had kept him for bargaining purposes or something?

"I really don't know," Miroku said slowly not wanting to dash Sango's hopes. "The chances are slim." Standing up and brushing off the dirt he walked over and grabbed her hand walking back towards the palace. "But I know one way to find out."

"Where are you taking me," Sango demanded letting herself be pulled along. The words "He's touching my hand!" echoing through her every step.

"The dungeons," Miroku answered. "Sango I can't promise anything; the someone who you're talking about might not be there, I just don't want to get your hopes up for nothing."

"I understand, but if there's even the slightest chance that he might be alive I have to know," Sango said determined.

Hurrying through the castle Sango found her heart beating furiously, not only from the running or the prospect of Kohaku being alive but because Miroku had grabbed her by the hand. His hand was surprising warm, and it seemed to burn her to the core of her being. Soon they arrived at the dungeons and Sango wished they weren't because Miroku released her hand.

Slowly opening the dungeon door Miroku stepped back and allowed Sango to go in front. Stomach and throat tight Sango began to walk down the row of cells, looking through the bars she went past. Many were occupied with sleeping prisoners but just as many were empty. Pausing Sango looked up ahead. Did she really want to continue when there were only ten cells left? Did she really want to know if her brother was alive? Would she be able to accept the fact that he really must have died if he wasn't there……. Clenching her hands into fists she swallowed bravely and began walking again.

"Sango?"

Sango whirled around, she thought she had heard a voice but, she guessed she had been wrong, it must have been her imagination.

"Sango?" a faint voice asked disbelieving. Hearing her name for a second time, Sango glanced around looking for the voice's host. A few cells ahead, Sango saw someone with a mop of brown hair the same shade as her own starring out at her through the bars in his cell.

"Kohaku?" Sango whispered.

* * *

oooh new plot twist thrown in hey! I just had to bring Kohaku into the story, I'm sure most of you were expecting it at one point or another hey. Well hope you liked and I apologize for it being a bit dull, the next one I think will make up for it! Well stay tuned and please reviewing bye dee bye for now. 


	20. Reunion

**To Love an Enemy**

**Chapter 19 - Reunion**

_I don't own Inuyasha and now on with the fic!_

"KOHAKU!" Sango yelled and ran to her brother's cell where she knelt and put her hands through the bars to clasp his. "Kohaku it is you!" Letting her tears fall freely, she put her other hand through the bars to run her fingers through his hair and to touch his face to make sure that it really was him and not a dream.

"Sango!" her brother moaned. "What are you doing here? This is no place for you."

"I know but I don't care, I had to come. Without you there live wasn't worth living! How are you, are you okay?" she asked anxiously.

"I'm fine, but Sango, you shouldn't have come, you are in so much danger here! I'm fine, but you, are you alright!" Kohaku said concerned.

"Here," Miroku said softly reaching out to unlock the door to Kohaku's cell. As soon as the door was open Sango flung herself at her brother sobbing.

"I missed you so much, I could bear to live there any longer if you didn't!" she sobbed clutching the brother she thought she had lost forever. She clung to him terrified that if she let go he would fade into nothing.

Miroku's heart broke when he saw Sango fling herself at the Larovellian prince. This was no friend, he could tell from the way she was crying and the way she clutched him. He had never seen her face light up as radiantly as it did when she had recognized him. As much as he wished it not to be true, he realized that Sango loved the prince and it was clear that he cared deeply about her.

"But does he love her the way I do?" he thought miserably clenching his jaw and closing his eyes in pain. Taking a deep breathe he forced himself to stay, and in doing so face the truth. Sango could never have loved him. What a fool he had been for thinking it! All the evidence was here, right in front of him, Sango loved the Larovellian prince and had come here to rescue him, that was why they had found her wandering on her own. Miroku opened his eyes painfully and saw the prince Kohaku put his arms comfortingly around Sango's loves shoulders and rest his cheek on her head making soft sound to comfort the only woman Miroku had ever loved. His heart breaking even more Miroku turned away, this was almost more than he could bear. But he would stay here, because Sango obviously loved this man, and as much as he wished he could leave the two alone, he couldn't because it would mean that he would have to take Sango with him, and it was obvious how much she cared about the prince. He would bear the pain of his breaking heart so she could be with the one she loved, for a little longer.

Looking over the prince Miroku could she why she might love him, he was handsome enough even if a bit younger looking than her. His reputation was that of a good man and though he doubted it made any difference to Sango he was heir to the Larovellian throne.

When Sango's tears had dried and she had been reassured that Kohaku would never leave her again, she sat up letting go of her beloved brother. It had been so hard to live without the only person who cared about her in her family, he father cared so little and her older brothers never bothered to "waste their time" being around her. Kohaku had been the only one who accepted her for what she was. Hearing Miroku clear his throat Sango turned around, as he said, "Sango I'm sorry to take you away, but we have to go. The sun will be up soon………….." he paused waiting for her response. Slowly, painfully Sango stood up letting go of her brother's hand.

"I'll be back Kohaku," Sango whispered. "

Clutching his sister's hand before she went Kohaku said, "go with my love, Sango, I'll always be with you in here," he said putting his hand over his heart.

Sango nodded smiling, her eyes glistening with tears of happiness. Miroku couldn't stop the spasm of pain that crossed his face at that word; the boy had said "love". Glancing at Sango he was glad she hadn't seen his reaction, slowly he walked over and shut the door of Kohaku's cell and walked back up the stairway. Sensing Sango following him, he sighed glad that he wouldn't have to drag her away. He didn't think he could bear being the one to force her to leave.

They walked in silence until they reached Sango's room where Miroku opened the door for her. He was about to walk away, when Sango said her voice choked with emotion, "thank you Miroku. You have no idea of how much that meant to me."

Miroku looked over his shoulder, and Sango was surprised to see them filled with pain. Turning his head back he said, "you're welcome, good evening Sango." Then he walked away calmly not looking back. When he disappeared around the corner and out of view Sango closed her door feeling very confused.

"Was it just me," she thought, "or was Miroku upset?"

_OOOO hope you liked that chapter! Interesting ne? Sango loves Kohaku like a brother, but Miroku thinks she lovey loves him! Ooo I tell you its going to be interesting, very VERY interesting, so stay tuned next chapter will be out shortly. Love you to all my fans, and to those that haven't reviewed PLEASE do so right now! No need to wait for the end. Thanks and bu-bye for now. _


	21. Letting Go

**To Love an Enemy**

**Chapter 20 – Letting Go**

Author's Note: well here you go the next chapter, worked hard to get it out sooner! Review!

* * *

"Sango, are you even listening to me?" an irritated voice asked.

"Huh?" Sango said jerking her head up.

"I was talking to you, but I guess you were to preoccupied with something else," the head laundress said. "I was saying, that I need you to bleach some bed sheets for me. The tub of bleach is over there, and remember to put a mask on before doing so, the fumes are pretty strong."

"Certainly," Sango said respectfully bobbing her head. Walking over to put a gas mask over her mouth Sango returned to her chaotic thoughts. Kohaku was alive! The fact was still hard to accept.

Gently tying the metal appliance over her mouth she smiled. Everything was going to be fine now; if her brother was alive maybe there was a point in escaping. Gently she dropped the bed sheets into the vat of bleach and with a long pole began to stir them.

But how would they escape? It wasn't as if they could just walk out the front door. As she thought of various escape plans a face popped into Sango's mind. Miroku's face smiling at her as she threw apple chunks at him; Miroku's concerned face when she injured herself; Miroku's kind face as he held her the night when he had saved her from those three bandits; Miroku's joking look when he said she must have cared about him to go to the effort of rescuing him from the spiders; Miroku's face the morning she had woken up on his chest. Did she really want to leave if I meant not ever seeing him again, would she even be able to live if she did? And he had looked so upset last night, why, what had she done, had she said something that had hurt him?

"Oh damn why does being in love have to be so confusing!" Sango wondered stirring the sheets with more vigor. Maybe she could just free Kohaku………No that wouldn't work. Kohaku would never leave without her. And she could do nothing knowing her brother was alive and being imprisoned. What was she going to do!

When Sango finished stirring she carefully hung the sheets outside to dry on the clothes lines.

"Sango!" a voice called behind her.

Looking around Sango saw Kagome heading over her way. "Hi Kagome," Sango replied taking a clothespin out of her mouth and clipping the sheet to the line. "Aren't you cooking lunch today?"

"No I got the day off," Kagome replied starting to help Sango with the sheets. "So what's new with you?"

Looking over at Kagome, Sango wondered if Miroku had talked to Kagome. Did her friend that she had found her brother last night? "Well actually," Sango began but then stopped. She wouldn't tell Kagome yet, if she did her friend might ask what she was going to do, and the truth was that she didn't really know. Before she had met Miroku, she would have said no questions break her brother out and escape………….but now? Would she really be able to turn her back on her only friends? After everything she had done with them could she calmly go back to being the hidden princess whom everybody ignored?

"What?" Kagome asked.

Smiling she turned to Kagome and said nonchalantly "Oh nothing. I'm just bored out of my mind I've been mending clothes until a couple of minutes ago and I'm just so happy to finally get outside. It feels so nice having the sun on my face."

"I know," Kagome agreed turning her face up to the sun. Sango clipped the last sheet onto the line while Kagome held it.

"You're done for the rest of the afternoon right?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah."

"Well then come on, lets go find the sunniest spot in the garden and we can just lay there and absorb the sun!" Kagome said grabbing Sango's hand and leading her to the garden where they spent the rest of the afternoon lounging around chatting amiably.

"Sango!" a voice whispered in her ear. "Sango wake up!"

Groaning Sango opened her eyes. What in the world, who was waking her up at this ungodly hour. Looking out the window Sango only saw darkness; it wasn't even sunrise yet! "What is it?" she asked sleepily.

"Come on you have to get up," the voice said.

"Strange," Sango thought that sound vaguely like Miroku's voice. With a large groan she rolled over and found herself staring into Miroku's violet eyes. Her breath caught in her throat. His eyes were so beautiful. Very slowly she sat up making sure no flesh was visible for his perverted eyes to see.

"What are you doing in my room Miroku," she growled threateningly just because she loved him didn't mean she trusted him…..yet she knew she did so that wasn't true was it? Confused that it was possible to trust a pervert Sango quickly asked, "How long have you been there?" to distract him from the blush that was appearing.

"I just got here a minute ago," he replied truthfully but he didn't say that he had spent that last minute gazing at her as the moonlight from the window streamed through bathing his love in it light making her if possible more radiant than she already was. "You have to get up now Sango and follow me," he repeated.

"Can I get dressed first?" she asked.

"Yes but hurry," Miroku said and turned and walked out of the door so she could have her privacy. Sango almost sighed, she had somehow wished that her might stay….what nonsense was that! And not believing that she had just thought Sango hurriedly that changed into a plain dress.

Hearing her door open, Miroku looked over to where Sango stood about to ask him what was going on. Quickly he put a finger to his lips, motioning her to be quiet. Then he took her hand, and began to lead her to the courtyard, all the while treasuring the feel of her hand in his for the last time. When they reached the courtyard where Sango saw Kohaku sitting on a horse and looked over confusion all over her face. Smiling wryly he placed his and on her tiny waist and hoisted her up onto the horse in front of Kohaku.

"Why?" She questioned when she figured out what was going on.

"I couldn't stand to see you spend the rest of your life caged up as a prisoner so I'm granting you your freedom along with Prince Kohaku's. Just promise me one thing," Miroku said trying no to show how much letting her go was tearing his heart in two.

"What?"

"That you'll be happy," Miroku said and with a nod to Kohaku slapped the horse's rear.

As the horse galloped away he felt Sango's gaze on him, as much as he wished to leave he couldn't. This would be the last time he saw her and after she disappeared he would try to go on with his life, he would never be able to forget her and he would never be able to fall in love again, because he knew he had found the only woman for him. Yet she loved someone else, and as much as he wished it was he that she loved, he would let her go and marry the one she loved. So he let Sango ride away, and prepared himself to do what he would, he would do whatever it meant to ring peace to the countries, even if I meant giving up his freedom. He would marry the princess. What did it matter whether he loved her or not? His heart was no longer his, the beautiful maiden whom had wandered into his camp unknowingly had just as innocently stolen his heart. Hearing footsteps pounding the ground Miroku turned to see Inuyasha and Kagome running toward him.

"Miroku, what it the world did you just do," Inuyasha retorted. "Why did you just stand there and let her escape!"

"I didn't let her escape, I set her free," Miroku said sadly turning to look once again where his love had vanished moments before.

"Why?" Kagome asked her voice barely a whisper.

Turning so that he could look into Kagome's eyes he said simply, "because I love her." With a heavy heart Miroku cast one last glance at the direction Sango had rode off secretly, no desperately, hoping she wouldn't leave. That if he waited long enough she force Kohaku to turn around but she was gone and all that remained was the stirred up dust from the horse's hooves. His mouth tightened and he turned back and woke with firm resolute strides back to his castle.

"Because I love her." he told himself. "It's because I love her I can never be with her."

To be continued...

So romantic, oh I'm almost in tears. .:o:. Its so touching. Letting her go because he loved her. WAILS it's so sad. Well please review I know it may not be long but worked hard to get this out so fast …… also if you like this story I've just started another Miroku Sango story called Miroku and the Magic Coco Beans so you should all go and check it out because I think you'll like it….. so please review


	22. Reflection

**To Love an Enemy**

**Chapter 21 - Reflection**

I don't own Inuyasha

Sitting in her bed munching quietly on her breakfast, Sango was deep in though she had only been home for two days and already things were back to normal. Recalling how when they had road into the castle everyone had cheered. Her father had even commended her, the first words of praise she had heard in a long time.

Recalling those words of gratitude Sango's throat constricted. As a child she had always wished to hear those words from her fathers lips, but now that the occasion had come to pass she felt no joy only emptiness.

There had been a feast that night in her and Kohaku's honour. Everyone had toasted her and she had felt so loved, so happy. Yet something was wrong, these were her dreams come true. Her father had said he loved her and Kohaku was alive; so why did she feel like there was something missing. Looking deep into her heart Sango let herself realize why it was she was so sad, it was because she had lost Miroku.

When she had been staring out into the crowds of people she kept imagining that his face was right there in front of her smiling that smile that made her heart do summersaults. Picking up her bowl of fruit Sango speared a piece of apple on her fork, the small piece of fruit brought the memory of the first time she had had breakfast with him.

"Will I ever get over him?" Sango thought desperately. "Will I ever be able to forget him and get on with my life?" Putting the bowl of fruit aside Sango drew her knees and sobbed. Her heart felt like it was going to break, how was she ever going to live?

"Miroku, stop moping about!" Inuyasha retorted when Miroku sighed for the fifth time in a minute. "Just because she's gone, doesn't give you an excuse to sulk. We've got important things so do here. After that spider incident it should be obvious that you need an heir. We need to find someone suitable to be king in case you die before you can have a child. Now let narrow it down how about the Earl of Faronia? The duke of Darsaw?" Inuyasha said reading off a long list of names. An hour later Inuyasha finished reading off the list to which Miroku had said no to every single one. Raving Inuyasha yelled, "well then who do you want you numbskull! I just read you the entire list, why don't you want any of them? " and ripped the parchment into tiny pieces which he threw up in the air.

"Because I already know who," Miroku said calmly batting away pieces of paper from in front of his face as they floated down.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled. "You let me read that ENTIRE list and you already knew! Who is it then, personally I don't think anybody's better then the Lord of Gatoul."

"You." Miroku said quickly.

Inuyasha raised his hands to wave them about furiously once more when what Miroku had just said sunk in. Slowly he lowered his arms and a look of stunned disbelief crossed his face. "W-w-what?" he finally stuttered. "You can't possibly be serious! Me!"

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Of coarse you, you idiot. You're already my second in command, it makes sense. Plus I already know that you'd make a good leader, if you managed to control that temper of yours. Unless you want me to give it to Lord Naraku…."

"Of course not," Inuyasha retorted. "I'd rather die than see him on the throne!"

"Well then do you agree?" Miroku asked calmly.

"Well of course not!" Inuyasha said pausing to regain his breath Inuyasha said, "but Miroku….what about Kagome….damn it this is hard to say!"

Miroku just raised an eyebrow waiting for Inuyasha to say what he wanted.

"Miroku," he said in a whispered hiss. "If I'm King then there'd- there'd be no way I could……could……could m-m-m-marry her."

Miroku had suspected that Inuyasha had liked Kagome for a while, but to hear him admit it, to him none the less, was surprising. Grinning evilly Miroku said , "ahha! I knew you liked her!"

"BAKA!" Inuyasha yelled hitting him over the head. "Don't say it so loud, she might hear you!"

"I might hear what?" Kagome said opening the door to bring in a tray of tea.

"AAAAAAH!" Inuyasha yelled blushing as red as the robes he was wearing. "You didn't hear that did you?"

"Hear what?" Kagome asked occupied with pouring both of them a cup of tea.

No missing a beat Miroku said, "I just named Inuyasha by heir."

"Wait a sec!" Inuyasha said turning back to face Miroku. "I never agreed to anything!"

"Well what do you want me to make a royal proclamation forcing you to accept? " Miroku asked calmly accepting a cup of tea from Kagome and taking a sip. "Look Inuyasha just take it."

"I- I- guess." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome squealed flinging herself at him to hug him. "That's amazing!"

Blushing once more Inuyasha, looked over to Miroku who nodded while mouthing the words, 'don't worry.' Sighing Inuyasha looked down at Kagome his eyes softening. "Thanks Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"You won't forget about me, when you become all powerful will you?" Kagome asked looking up at him.

Coughing and reaching his hand up to loosen the robes around his neck Inuyasha said, "umm well actually Kagome, can I speak with you about that outside." Looking puzzled Kagome, let go of Inuyasha and walked outside the door. Getting up Miroku went and put his ear against the door. His mother had always said he had more curiosity than a cat.

"Kagome, well, about what you just said, well I was wondering, I mean I just wanted to say, I mean I wanted to ask you if-"

Inuyasha fumbled until Kagome kindly asked, "What is it Inuyasha?"

Miroku heard Inuyasha take a deep breath before regaining his composure. "Kagome, I love you." He said finally. "Will you stay with me as my wife? Kagome what I'm trying to say is will you marry me?"

Miroku heard Kagome gasp and then there was a thud heard, and Inuyasha saying awkwardly, "Uhhh Kagome would you mind letting go of me I can't breathe!"

"YES!" Kagome said. "YES! Yes I'll marry you!" She was sobbing by this point Miroku recognized and then he heard Inuyasha tell her everything was going to be alright, and not to cry. Peeking around the corner, Miroku saw Inuyasha gently tip Kagome's chin up and kiss her. Smiling gently, Miroku closed the door to give them their privacy and walked back to his desk. Sighing deeply, Miroku looked down at his hand where he was still holding Sango's hair ribbon. Remembering how accidentally he had picked her hair ribbon up off her bedside table the night he had helped her to escape. Thinking through the tears he allowed himself to shed Miroku thought, "I hope you're happy Sango."

Supper that night was a quiet affair. Kohaku was being looked after by the healers, and both of Sango's older brothers were away fighting. Looking up from her barely touched meal Sango said quietly, "father?"

Looking up from his plate her father looked her evenly in the eye. "Yes Sango?"

"I was wondering if, I might be able to speak with Prince Miroku?" Sango said then quickly added. "I met him you see, and he and his men aren't the monsters we think they are. They're humans just like us. So I think that I might be able to come to some sort of peace agreement."

Her father look startled for a moment but as he opened his mouth to say something Sango cut him off. "Father while I was there in disguise I met one of our peasants, she told me that the people are sick of this war and just want it to end. So I've been thinking that peace would be the best option, don't you?"

"Sango, the people will have the peace they desire if what you tell me is true, before I would not have told you this but I think you deserve to hear after what you went through for your country. I have been waiting for months for such a moment because you are right peace is what we want this fighting has got to stop. Peace comes to our country tonight. By tomorrow it will all be over."

"What!" Sango exclaimed. "You mean you came to an agreement with Miroku already!"

Her father looked at her curiously after such an informal name. "No, that is not what I meant," her father said. "What I mean is that Prince Miroku will be dead by sunrise."

* * *

Author's Note: _Oh evil place to leave it I know. Sorry for the long time since the last update and sorry for the short chapter.I'm typing this while my parents are sleeping...technically you see my mom doesn't want me anywhere **near **the computer until my exams are over. She's actually put a password on and stuff….took me FOREVER to hack in….sigh Sorry but I do have some consolation to all you readers wondering when this fic is going to end. I only have one or two chapters left and the epilogue. Well hope you liked and please review._


	23. Can this really be the end?

**To Love an Enemy**

**Chapter 22 - Can this really be the end?**

I don't own Inuyasha

"WHAT!" Sango yelped terrified and hardly believing her own two ears. "What do you mean!"

"Exactly what I said, the Prince Miroku will be dead when the sun rises. The man I have placed near the prince has atlast agreed to kill him, if I would let him rule half of the Etonet kingdom, which is a small sacrifice considering how much we will gain…" he father said calmly returning to his supper. "You're right the peasants do want an end to this war."

"Who! I never knew we had a spy near Miroku!" Sango exclaimed.

"Oh, did I not tell you?" her father asked. "It must have slipped my mind. His names Naraku, I've had him stationed there for a very long time."

Standing up with tears in her eyes at the fact that her father hadn't taken the time to tell her such an important detail, Sango cried furiously, "It wasn't the plans you forgot about, you forgot about me, your daughter!" Looking down at her feet, ashamed of her outburst, she murmured, "and now if you don't mind I've just realized something important and I must go." Walking through the doors with as much dignity as she could muster Sango tried not to cry. Closing the door permanently between herself and her father she hiked up her skirts and ran as fast as she could down the passageways.

Feeling wetness on her cheek Sango fiercely wiped the tears from her face. "I shouldn't be crying over someone who's never loved me, I've known it for a long time there should be no reason to get emotional now of all times. What I do need to do is focus on the one person who does; Miroku's the most important one right now." Reaching the courtyard Sango dashed to the stables and un-harnessed her horse. Trying to put her foot in the stirrup while wearing her dinner dress was impossible, she should have changed, oh well, without a second thought Sango ripped a slit on either side of the dress so she could mount her horse.

"SANGO!" a voice called out. "Where are you going." Sango turned around as she grabbed the stirrups to see her brother running towards her. Her eyes fell to the sword hanging at his side.

"Kohaku, I need to borrow your sword. I'm sorry I don't have a lot of time to explain. I need to go somewhere right now!" Sango said reaching out her hand.

Her brother looked her over once, his eyes not missing the tears and the panicked expression on his sister's face. Unquestioningly he unbuckled his sword and handed it to her saying, "don't get hurt."

"I won't." Sango said with a grin taking the sword. Kicking her horse into a full gallop Sango traveled towards the Etonet Castle praying she wasn't too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later Sango was still riding, her rear hurt, she was exhausted and the horse's pounding hooves seemed to echo her rapidly beating heart. Her father had said that Naraku would kill Miroku at first light, she needed to reach the palace before then. Looking down at the already panting horse Sango felt sorry for her. Patting her mare's neck encouragingly Sango said, "Sorry girl, I know this must be hard on you but when we get home I'll feed you apples for a week."

Seeing the tower's of Miroku's castle against the horizon Sango felt a small amount of relief, she was almost there. Galloping up to the castle gate, Sango called up to the guard. "Let me in!" The guard hesitated for a moment unsure of who it was but once he saw it was Sango the woman who had saved the Prince Miroku he immediately called down to the guard in charge of operating the draw-bridge to let her in. Galloping across the thick wood Sango, thanked the gods that the guard had recognized her and let her in without any questions, because risking a glance at the horizon she noticed it was beginning to colour signaling that the sun would soon rise.

Jumping off her horse once she reached the courtyard Sango dashed to Miroku's chambers. She had meant to pound on his door until he woke up, but reaching Miroku's chamber's Sango's heart stopped; the door was already open. Gently Sango pushed the door open afraid that she might be too late and Miroku would already be dead. Entering the room Sango saw the rumpled sheets that had been thrown back, and that Miroku was not in his bed.

"Oh gods," Sango prayed. "Please let him be alright until I find him. Oh Miroku you idiot, of all the nights to wander the castle!" Noticing that she was out of breath, Sango cursed as she turned and dashed out of the room.

"Think Sango," she thought to herself. "Where would Miroku have gone." After a moment an image of Miroku sitting in the garden under a statue meditating and the words "I come here whenever I can't sleep" echoed through her mind. "The gardens!" Sango cried out. Stopping to run back the corridor Sango was filled with worry as she glimpsed the sky through the windows was beginning to take on a rosy hue. Unsheathing her brother's sword Sango forced herself to run harder and not to think of what might happen if she was too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting beneath his favorite statue in the gardens Miroku tried to clear his mind of all thoughts. But everytime he almost got to the state of a clear mind, a memory of Sango would pop into his head.

This time it was the time he had first heard her laugh, she had looked so beautiful and carefree. He could still recall that silver laugh at a thoughts notice and whenever he did it scalded his heart, she had been so perfect. "I love her so much," Miroku thought. "I guess that's the danger that all the broken-hearted warn you of: never give your entire heart to someone because if it's never returned you live though a torture more painful than anything else known to man."

"So then why did you let her go?" the small voice inside him said. "Why didn't you ask her to marry you, or at least you fool you could have told her that you loved her!"

"I couldn't burden her with the knowledge that if she left my heart would break, when she was in love with someone else," Miroku thought back. Shaking his head Miroku, thought "no! Get those thoughts of Sango out of your head, she's happy; you did the right thing. So stop dwelling on her, she's never going to come back. You'll never see her again so why think of her? She'll probably never think of you again, she'll be too busy now that she's going to marry Prince Kohaku. Every girl's dream. Nothingness, focus Miroku on nothingness……"

Suddenly a twig in front of him snapped. Miroku's eyes shot open and looked up just in time to see Naraku swinging a sword directly as his neck. Throwing himself to the left side, Miroku managed to evade the killing blow but not before Naruku's sword sliced his lower left arm. Getting to his feet Miroku clutched his arm, "what the hell was that Naraku. You just tried to kill me!"

"Of course," Naraku said. "When I realized that after all my hard work that you hadn't named me you heir, I decided to take things into my own hands. You do realize how gullible both you and your father were. I've been working for both kingdoms for years, in yours as an adviser and in Larovel as a spy."

In a flood of knowledge, realization came to Miroku. "You mean that you've been spying on us the entire time? But your not really a Larovellian spy, you were doing all this for personal gain weren't you. So tell me what did the King of Larovel offer you to kill me?"

"Half your kingdom, once it's taken over and merged with the Larovel kingdom. Not that I'll stop there of course, I plan on ruling it all. It will be a simple matter once I get back to Larovel, to poison the king and all his heirs." Naraku said with a simple wave of his hand.

"Why are you telling me this?" Miroku demanded.

"Because there is no one in the entire palace who can save you. Every single one of them except to guards at the other end of the palace is asleep thanks to a little sleeping potion I put in all the drinks." Recalling how he had refused to eat that evening because he was so depressed, Miroku nodded. "But before I kill you," Naraku said. "I intend on making you suffer for every humiliating time I was forced to bow to you. Bow before me Miroku, bow before your killer."

As Miroku had been being backed up by Naraku until he was against a tree, he happened to find the washing pole Sango had left there days before. "Never," Miroku said grabbing the pole with one hand "would I bow before a traitorous bastard!" and then he launched into an attack.

Reaching the gardens out of breath, Sango paused a moment with her hand on the archway. Now where was Miroku? Hearing voices to her right Sango glanced around hurriedly. Her heart stopped for a moment when she saw that Miroku was already fighting Naraku. Unable to even breath, she watched in horror as Miroku fought against Naraku armed with only a washing pole. Suddenly though Naraku kicked Miroku and he fell down. Kicking away the prince's weapon Naraku grinned evilly. "So," he said drawing the word out. "This is how the notorious Prince Miroku goes, alone, unarmed and in nothing but his sleeping robe. Goodbye Miroku."

As Naraku brought his sword up, Miroku closed his eyes. "My only regret," he thought as he prepared himself for death, "is that I never told Sango I loved her." Sensing the descent of Naraku's sword, Miroku found himself unable to breathe, clenching his jaw Miroku waited. But the blow never came, instead the sound of metal clashing against metal rang out. Opening his eyes, he could hardly believe what he was seeing. Sango was standing in front of him, and had blocked Naraku's blade with a sword of her own.

Yelling her battle cry Sango thrust her own blade up forcing Naraku to loose his balance and take a step back. Bringing her blade down Naraku barely managed to block her blow. Snapping out of the shock of the attack, Naraku parried her attack and retaliated with one of his own. However Sango had other plans, using the same attack that had almost killed Miroku when they had first fought, before either Naraku or Miroku could blink an eye, Sango's sword was buried in Naraku's chest up to the hilt. Looking down in disbelief at the sword that had killed him, Naraku said in disbelief, "Y- you killed me."

Sango gasped unable to believe that she had just killed a man. "Just like that I'm dead," he went on as blood started to flow down and splatter on the ground. Slowly Naraku sank to one knee and said "and to believe I was killed by a woman." Falling over Naraku's blood seeped over the grass.

"Sango?" Miroku said dazed getting slowly to his feet still clutching his arm. Watching his beloved fight with Naraku had almost been to much for him to bear.

Turning around and seeing Miroku standing there with a look of disbelief on his face made tears come to Sango's eyes. She had come so close to losing him and she'd be damned if she ever let that happen again. "MIROKU!" she cried flinging her arms around him.

"You came back," Miroku whispered.

"Of course I did you idiot, I'm standing here in front of you aren't I?" she retorted clutching him harder.

"But why?" Miroku asked confused and still unable to believe that she was actually here. Was this some sort of pre-death hallucination? "I set you free. Why did you come back?"

"Because I love you," Sango cried clutching him harder. After a moment she said in a softer voice tears flowing from the happiness of finally being able to say what she felt, "because I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Miroku couldn't breathe for a second. Had Sango just said what he thought she had? "But what about Prince Kohaku?" he stuttered.

"What about Kohaku?" Sango asked confused stepping back slightly to look at his face.

"I thought you loved him," Miroku said softly the old wound beginning to reopen at the thought of her loving someone other than him.

Sango looked at him for a moment confused and then suddenly her eyes opened wide and she laughed. "What?" she gasped. "You thought I loved Kohaku?"

"Yes," Miroku said.

Smiling, Sango put her hand on his cheek and said, "I do, but not that way. Kohaku's my brother."

"What!" Miroku exclaimed his eyes opening as wide as they could go. "Prince Kohaku's your **brother**!" pausing as the information sank in Miroku continued voicing his thoughts out loud, "but then that would make you a- a-"

"A princess?" Sango offered helpfully. Wrapping her arms around his neck she smiled "I thought you'd never guess."

A small grin started to spread across Miroku's face and then it was Miroku's turn to laugh. Throwing back his head Miroku laughed.

"What is it?" Sango asked.

"To think that I spent my entire life to date thinking that never in a million years would I marry the princess of Larovel and here I am madly in love with the very woman I swore I would never marry," Miroku said. Sango gasped and put her hand to her mouth. Taking her hand away from her mouth Miroku gently brought it to his lips and kissed it. "Sango, will you marry me? I know I don't have a ring to offer but what I do have is a heart telling me that I love you with every inch of it and that you are the only woman for me."

Smiling through teary eyes, Sango nodded and said "yes."

His eyes softened at the radiant way Sango's eyes shinned up at him, love filled them, love that was all for him. Tenderly Miroku wrapped his good arm around her waist and the other on her neck and oblivious to the pain drew her close and kissed her with all the passion and tenderness that filled his heart at that very moment. Sango saw stars before her closed eyes, this was everything a kiss was supposed to be, everything she had dreamed it would be like. And at the moment the sun rose, it's light was no longer stained with blood, now it was flushed with the vibrant hues of love.

* * *

Author's note: well there you have it all my lovely fans, the end. I will have the epilogue up soon...hopefully. I appologise most terribly for the long delay, as many of you know I had exams...and i wrote my math diploma today...oh my goshh...i wa so nervous for it and i get out of it and i'm jsut like "what the hell was I worrying about that was quite possibly the easiest math test i've written in a while...and its kinda scary thinking about the fact that I was 2 years younger (well actually like (1 year 9/12) younger than anyone else. (shakes head and sighs) Anyways yeah so my mom finally took the codes off so yeah now i don't have to have in to update. Pretty awsome. Well i'm off to watch Inuyasha! Night nithgt 

And now on to the epilogue. Oh also if you wanted a really great visual of that last scene go and check out Mikaila's website - www(dot) grey-space (dot) net/kns/main) cuz this fic was greatly inspired by her beautiful pictures. Many thanks and please review.


	24. Epilogue

**To Love an Enemy**

**Epilogue **

Author's Final Disclaimer: _I don't own Inuyasha but I guess now that this fic is finished I guess I own it._

* * *

The weather on the day of the wedding was the best that anybody could every have asked for. It almost seemed that weather reflected the happiness of the kingdom, now that peace had been achieved and their wayward prince was finally settling down with the love of his life. Glancing over her shoulder to look in the mirror Sango smiled. She had to admit Kagome sure knew how to pick the perfect wedding dress. It was absolutely beautiful, made out of white silk that had a neckline that wasn't too low nor to high but perfectly in the middle, yet it also had a high back so that her scars would not distract from her special day. The dress clung tightly to her upper body showing off her curves which with a grin Sango thought – no knew – that Miroku would love. It would keep his eyes on her, not that she needed any help Miroku had hardly even looked at anyone other than Sango for the past two months. Brushing her hand along the skirt that flared out at her waist Sango sighed, her dreams were coming true before her eyes.

"Sango!" Kagome said knocking on her friend's door. "Can I come in, I have the flowers sorry about forgetting them in my room."

"Come in Kagome," Sango said turning away from the mirror.

Kagome came in with her hands behind her back and said, "okay sit down and close your eyes while I do your hair." Obliging her friend, Sango sat down and closed her eyes. Kagome and Inuyasha had been married the previous month because their wedding had been simpler; only Miroku and herself had been invited. Sango and Miroku's wedding on the other hand was one of the largest celebrations Miroku's kingdom had experienced since his parents wedding forty years prior. Sango wasn't sure what she would have done without Kagome, her friend had taken care of everything from the wedding decorations to the invitations and had been a source of strength.

Upon hearing that her father refused to attend the wedding Sango had been devastated. He had agreed to the peace treaty only because Kohaku threatened to leave if he didn't. Miroku had almost called the wedding off when he heard the news and that had been even harder to deal with. She never thought it would be so hard to make him understand just how much her father hated her. She had been forced to regurgitate almost every injustice since she was little and even thinking back to that conversation left a sour taste in her mouth.

She would just have to deal with this after the wedding, no use ruining what should be the happiest day of her life over someone who didn't really matter.

"Okay you can look now Sango," Kagome said joyously clapping her hands together.

Opening her eyes Sango gasped, she looked so beautiful! Kagome had let her hair down and had placed a chain of white lilies on top of her head. "Oh Kagome!" Sango exclaimed.

"Now don't you look beautiful," Kagome said putting her hands on her friend's shoulders and looking at her in the mirror. "Now you just remember what I said about how it's impossible to feel nervous if you look good. Well now you have no reason to be nervous, because let me tell you when Miroku sees you his eyes are going to fall out of his head. I thought lilies were the best flowers because roses just looked to plain. The lilies suit you don't you think."

"Oh Kagome," Sango said standing up and hugging her friend. "They're perfect, thank you."

"Oh it's nothing," her friend said hugging her back. "Sango I was going to wait until after the wedding to tell you this but I don't think I can keep it a secret from you any longer. Guess what?"

"What?" Sango asked already suspecting what Kagome was going to say.

"I'm pregnant!" Kagome said her eyes alight with happiness.

"Oh Kagome!" Sango exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you. I've been wondering about that? I been suspecting ever since I caught Inuyasha singing while he practiced with his sword down in the courtyard."

Kagome giggled, and said, "well I was going to wait until after the wedding because I didn't want to take any of the attention away from your day but-"

"OH no," Sango said interrupting her friend and hugging her again. "I'm so happy that you told me, it makes this day all the more special for me."

There was suddenly a knock form the door and the voice of a young boy saying, "umm your highness? Lady Kagome? It's time."

Kagome gave Sango a quick brief hug and then let go grinning. "Here's your bouquet," she said handing the bride to be a bouquet of white lilies.

Sango smiled and nodded. She could hardly breathe; this was it she was getting married!

"Sango! Sango! Sango!" a small voice cried and ran up to hug her. Looking down Sango smiled at Rin who was absolutely adorable dressed in a pink and carrying a basket of flower petals.

"Hello Rin," Sango said. "Don't you look pretty!" It had come as a shock to everyone when Sesshomaru had adopted Rin and brought her back to the castle two weeks earlier. Inuyasha had almost gone insane thinking that some creature had seized control of his brother's body, but he was slowly coming to accept the fact that the cold and impassive Sesshomaru had a soft side. Sango and Kagome however had taken great delight in spoiling the adorable little girl.

"Sango prettier than Rin," the little girl said gazing up in awe at Sango. Kagome took Rin's hand and Sango took the other and they all walked down the stairs to the gardens where everyone was waiting for them. When they reached the arch Kagome shooed Rin out, reminding her that it was her job to be flower girl. Sango heard the crowd awe at how cute Rin looked and smiled. She looked nervously over at Kagome, and whispered "I'm so nervous."

"You shouldn't be, you look drop dead gorgeous," Kagome said reassuringly. Once Kagome passed through the archway as the maid of honor Sango began to have second thoughts. Did she really want to get married? Was she ready for the responsibility? After all she was going to be queen! Would Miroku remain faithful to her? Could she trust the lecher not to go off once they were married? Just then the music started and she stepped through the archway out of instinct from the many wedding rehearsals she had undergone.

Shyly and uncertainly Sango raised her eyes from her bouquet of lilies, and was just wondering which way was the best way to escape when her eyes met Miroku's. Seeing how his eyes filled with love when he saw her reassured her more than any words. What had she been thinking! She loved Miroku and he loved her that was all that was important. Smiling as love filled her, Sango knew that everything was going to be alright. And she was right because they lived happily ever after for the rest of their days.

**THE END!**

* * *

Author's Finale Note: KAWAII! Oh I love that ending, wasn't it lovely. Well I'm off to work on my newest fic Miroku and the Magic Coco Beans….so if you're going into withdrawl or something maybe go check it out. It's another Miroku x Sango fic, and it basically a bunch of fairytales mixed into one. I am desperately hoping that anyone who has taken the time to read this story will also take the time to **review** because I've dedicated a lot of my time to typing this and if you could take the time to read this fic which would have taken a pretty long time considering it's like what 23 chapters long! A **review** takes only a couple of seconds it can be a simple as "I loved your fic" Well thank you so much for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it. Love you all and hope to hear from you.

Shamanic Destiny


End file.
